Not Every Princess Is Perfect
by RedDestiny92
Summary: (Very AU) Kagome could be considered a little bitter though it doesn't control her life,often butting heads with her mother while her father showers her with praise. Daddy's little girl is a princess that stands out with a lot more than a pretty dress and nice hair. In fact she'd much prefer not to play dress up at all, this attracts more than one heir. Which will she choose?
1. A somewhat important meeting

**(RedDestiny92: Do you ever write something, get kind of proud of it then leave it and come back and wonder why anyone else liked it? I do this all the time which is part of why some things just don't get finished. Well this isn't a rewrite or anything just using a couple I have before.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, you know that, moving on :D**

 **Warnings: AU, language, adult themes, OOC, OC, dark themes...etc.**

 **Notes: Same as always really need Sessh with two arms,...I'll add something if I need to. Also I was on another site for these stories but I long since stopped using it. I felt bad about clogging up the site so I deleted my stories there...not sure where I was even going with some of those. So this idea may have been used before I don't even remember.)**

… **.**

Prologue

"You shouldn't slouch ma'am."

Kagome shifted on her bed not in the least interested in what Toran had to say she was laying in her simple studio on her knees hunched over a book. The woman stood in a neat white suite with her hair pulled into a ponytail next to Kagome in the plain room dressed in sweatpants and an oversized shirt she appeared to be the heiress.

"Does it matter...?"

She huffed.

"Of course it matters."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But it's only us here."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Your mother sent me here to prepare you for your meeting."

"I can get ready on my own."

"But would you go?"

"You and I both know the answer to that."

"Ma'am please."

She sighed.

"Fine fine."

Kagome rolled over on the oversized pillow that was behind her, no she wouldn't she really couldn't be bothered wasn't like they were dying for an heir to what was left of their family. Things were fine just like this. She moved to get out of the bed and yawned as she walked past the bed and into the kitchen to make some coffee. While she could be a little laid back and impossible as her mother would say she kept her apartment clean and dressed in only the best. She often did plenty for the family but kept it to herself.

She absently lit a cigarette her mother never could be proud of anything she did she learned to accept that would never change so no point in trying more than she had to. Toran watched her she had always been a pretty girl. She struggled with weight for a few years, before she went through a rather thin stage right when she was taken from her family.

She frowned taking a puff for the longest she only lived with mama Kyoko and grandpa Heero with her brother Souta. Then when she was ten, and he was seven they were picked up and told they hadn't been with their real family, given up without a fight they were kept in a different room for hours and things changed. She glanced down at her nails she kept them trimmed but they always grew out to the same claws she ripped through the door with. There was a single purple mark ending in a small swirl on her right cheek and another straight claw mark across the other. Completing her change for her more human form.

She always covered them with make up.

It wasn't a muturity spell that kept them hidden, her mother still hadn't bothered, in the fifteen years they'd been with them, to tell them what it was for. She insisted it was a story for after she was married and took the proper role as the heiress to the family. At the moment for her luck her 'dear' mother was the face of the family.

She still handled paperwork, went to the meetings, and had the traditional sparring matches with the other members of the little circle. Though there were always things she could get out of, she didn't understand it one bit, why they had to go but she wished they could have stayed.

Though when she thought that she felt bitter, they gave them away without a fight, knew it was coming her supposed mother didn't shed a tear, grandpa just went back to reading the paper. She wondered if it was all an act if they were just prepared for it, or never cared and only acted as they were paid to, to watch them.

It didn't matter she had years to get used to it as she told herself.

"Your mother wants you to wear a dress."

She glanced at her.

"What for?"

"Marriage meeting."

She smiled slightly and Toran sighed.

"Shorts and tennis shoes?"

"Right I think I have those cut offs I made in the back of the closet."

She took another drag and put the cigarette out before running to get ready, Toran smiled slightly a human saw a purposely disobedient child. A demon saw the future head of the family choosing for themselves, her mother was particular but she couldn't control her forever. That was weakness.

"Oh...she's expecting a date so if you pick heels might want to save yourself and bring flats too." especially if she'd be on her feet all day.

Wasn't really an issue for her but she wasn't much for heels always preferring to avoid the heels though she practiced moving in them. After one too many small parties in the traditional demon lady yukata ended with her flat on her face she at least tried. Tugging a long sleeveless shirt on with a black waist length jacket she was ready. Toran had made some toast for her it wasn't much not for her more demonic appetite. That was one benefit and Kagome did love to eat, it would do she walked out tugging her hair into a high pony tail as Toran rushed out lock the door behind her. With her siblings she had been her guard for the entire time she had rejoined the Higurashi clan they were as much friends as anything else.

As much as they respected her father they respected her, she was a lot more like her father than she thought. He was mostly hands off with different deals, yes for the view caught in front of the humans there was a lot of paperwork and while what they thought was pretend to keep up with tradition in Tokyo...real fights were included. He had other duties to keep an eye on, even after she took her role he had been part of the demon world much longer no matter how strong she got he wouldn't throw her to wolves...so to speak.

They sprinted down the steps Kagome was sure it would be another fruitless meeting, she had been named the choosiest...read most stuck up...demon princess that the modern times had to offer. Still she would reject every option she did understand that at one point she'd have to have children but she was at the age that most demons stopped aging. She was still young to humans no need for the demon elders to resort to spells to convince them they had always been youthful. By all means she was still young and there was no need to rush.

That was something her father agreed on, of course not her mother.

Not that it mattered what she thought.

…...

Their destination was a large silver building, it was mostly an event center so it was fitted with what was needed for parties and speeches. Mostly it was empty, nice enough and neutral territory. It was where they would move to their actual destination and end the 'party'.

"Ah Sesshomaru! How is my old friend?"

Kouga stood with his hair free in a neat gray suit and wide grin he was handsome alright, more tolerable than some but he was often considered an air head at least to demons. He could be almost as friendly to humans as he was with certain demons. Though it was nothing to look down on he held himself high there was no reason to threaten anyone less than him, but he had proved many times he wasn't the one to be fucked with. That almost made him likeable, however he didn't care what anyone thought of him. He paused as the plump dark haired man got between them, this was Jaken's form that is it was a spell to make him appear as such he adjusted his glasses.

"Careful who you freely approach wolf my lord doesn't wish to be bothered."

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge that they were talking about him he went without his mokomoko normally when he was with the humans. He didn't understand their desire to touch it but he didn't want anyone getting close and Jaken was really only useful for blocking one person at a time. He preferred to do business with demons but these modern times could even eat one like him alive if he didn't learn to adapt and that just didn't sit well with him.

Brushing non-existent lint off his red suit jacket he shifted while his brother had given up on his hair, something most dogs were known for he had chosen to keep his silvery locks in a thick braid kept over his shoulder. At least no one mixed them up from behind...it happened many times before. His brother was roaming around in a blue suit ears hidden with a hat, probably flirting with little whore.

He came on request from their mother but he had no interest in getting married he even cheated on Kikyo when it suited him. Sesshomaru glanced down he never thought when his parents announced that they'd be getting a divorce he'd accept a freshly changed woman as his mother. Inutaisho insisted on doing a blood ceremony with her, it didn't always work even with purebloods but it was harmless enough to try. She took to his blood though, she was still only a half demon but he didn't have to worry about her dropping dead easily as humans normally would...compared to demons anyways.

The woman grew on him, she was so different from Inukimi, sure it was easy for her to pick up the ways of their people she was just as proud as if she'd been born into the family. That was just for show, she kept the softness to her, everytime he was around them she showed again and again why his father preferred her to his mother. He sighed he was getting soft he knew it their sister Rin's birth may have had something to do with that even. She loved their father but she was closest it seemed to him, when he was younger he might have minded, now he didn't, he spoiled her rotten too.

Sighing as he looked up sensing another arrival.

They turned as Naraku came he had straigthened his hair some of his fans said he looked like the dark version of Sesshomaru. Something he hated he was always dressed all in black same smirk in place behind him in a pink suit his assistant Kagura she blushed seeing Sesshomaru she always favored him. Though money driven she kept to Naraku's side, she was sure that he could pay just as well but he didn't make an offer, she could at least stare at him.

Just as they stopped in front of him Ginta and Hakkaku ran in behind him they were good friends but he often left them behind not like he needed personal attendants. He often told them to just enjoy themselves when they traveled with them, they were too loyal for their own good sometimes. It was good to have someone at your side sometimes at least for meetings like this an extra assistant could prove useful.

"I'm surprised you're both here." Naraku said ignoring the wolves.

"Don't see why." Inuyasha said as he arrived with Miroku and Sango from beyond the hall that led to the bathrooms.

Kagura gave her a dirty look seeing they wore the same skirt...she was petty like that.

Their father picked them to be with him he did have more love for his sons than some would show he wanted to make sure there was always an extra line to them.

"And you're here too halfbreed."

He grit his teeth.

"You're one to talk."

"I've been working a lot longer than you have I have the strength you're missing mutt."

Kouga smirked as Sesshomaru absently raised an arm to stop him from moving.

"Don't waste time Inuyasha." he said lowly.

In just a moment more cars arrived Kouga sighed as the pale pink limo arrived, only one of them would be caught owning one. Ayame jumped out though she didn't often wear pink she had several accessories as she called them that always had to be the color. She was in a rather bright yellow dress with her hair up in curls she didn't wait for the door to be opened she went right at Kouga. He wouldn't take her hand but she was sure if she just kept pestering him he'd break eventually. It wasn't that he didn't like her so much as he wanted to keep his freedom as long as possible. Truth be told they were lucky they didn't have any kids he still met for sex after all.

He knew it was his fault for leading her on but that didn't make it stop, how he felt or what needs he let her take care of.

Another limo arrived a normal black one though a bit smaller than the others to her credit she wasn't a complete good for nothing whore. Kikyo had her own money but she was no princess, he was surprised she was there but as far as he knew Inukimi invited her he didn't know why she pestered she wasn't his mother..he glanced at Sesshomaru thinking she wanted him to take her. Ayame frowned seeing the beauty in a long purple dress. Something right out of a catalog not the dress but her, she'd say it was unfair to label her as such but really she did throw herself at Inuyasha to get closer to the money that came with him she called it strategy others called it how it was.

She moved to stand between Naraku and Inuyasha, he examined the backless dress she wore he had a few nights with her. He thought Inuyasha was an idiot for bothering with her at all, at least on a long term basis if she wanted to be used then by all means. He wasn't alone in thinking that, where Inuyasha thought he was in charge he gave in to her requests much easier than he was willing to see. Her sister Kaede joined her.

Tsubaki was next in a 'dress' that was mostly ribbons covering only where it mattered it was so tight it left little to the imagination, behind her Sara they were without assistants, Sara tugged at her plain black dress feeling underdressed even the ruffled silk of a mess that Ayame put on was flashier than her's was.

The marriage meeting was not just for Kagome obviously, it was an informal meeting...though from the dress code it wasn't obvious. There were even a few less well known demons there with small bits of land they were in charge of. As for the main group women with money or status meeting the heirs of demon families. Inutaisho was of course different having a say in two estates he had two heirs so Inuyasha had to be there whether he wanted to be or not.

The last was Kaguya with her mostly silent assistant Kanna both in red, Kanna didn't care for the flash but Kaguya intended to stand up her gown stood out. This was not the final meeting place but it was where it started they weren't completely over dressed demons did love to stand out. As a few others showed up the simple chatting picked up. Some demons claiming less breeding than they did speaking loudly.

They were to leave through the portal at midnight for now the windows were open humans could only see from the outside trying to get pictures. Sesshomaru frowned...groupies, ugh.

It was nearly an hour later when they saw a plain white bug appear, Toran always felt out of place but Kagome insisted on going without all the show. She didn't care if she stood out one bit, most of them kept to meetings she had managed to avoid they knew her mother who would keep anyone from seeing her small fights aside from humans she wanted to fill the world with gossip about her daughter to make leaders a little more curious. While they weren't pushed to get married at first it had definitely worked more demons wanted to meet her now she put her foot down.

Toran got out first seeing that Kagome had dozed off.

"So it's finally time to meet the hidden Higurashi daughter." Kagura said.

"How do you know that's her?" Inuyasha asked.

"And what is she like to show up like that...does she have no class?" Kikyo muttered, as if she was one to talk.

"I've never met Toran personally but as she got older she became the main guard for her, I'm told the lady never goes to meetings."

"Sounds like my kind of girl all this formality is boring." Kouga said.

"You would think that way pup." Naraku said, earning a bird from the other.

She tugged at her arm.

"Ma'am...come on they are watching us already."

Kagome huffed.

"I'm awake I was hoping you'd give up and drive off."

She huffed.

"Ma'am!"

"I'm coming I'm coming."

Sango's mouth fell as she stepped out. They had met before, aside from gossip her mother kept her mostly out of the tabloids she considered this her 'entering society' day most knew she had black hair that was all she allowed to come out and she paid good money to keep it that way. She grinned as she saw them there wasn't too much of a crowd to hide them she waved at Sango, though she'd introduced herself as Tomoyo they were friendly at least she thought. She sighed as the pictures came she knew her mother would have a shit fit when she saw the news and how she showed up. Not caring one bit she held her head high and walked with Toran behind her.

Time to be presented...she guessed.

….

 **(Yep changing a lot...I mean what's the fun if everything always stays the same even for fanfics stay tuned.)**


	2. A little interest

…...

One

Kagome sighed as she washed her hands, she was introduced to a few before Toran shoved her closer to those that her mother would approve of. Naraku eyed her, really he was amused by her relaxed air he wasn't sure if after a look at her body if he would have liked it better had she dressed up. Kouga definitely approved, even Ayame did despite her possessive grip on his arm. That was more a wolf's wear anyways it was best to dress loosely only good to be stuffy a few times a year at various parties.

She watched Sara move closer to Sesshomaru she couldn't read that expression but she felt he was sizing her up with her hands on her hips she only smirked. He might have been surprised she didn't step back but he didn't show it.

Good for her.

It was stiff to say the least she didn't know what to think of them this wasn't really her crowd she shook her head. Yes it was she just didn't like it, that was the way though one didn't come into this world like this she remained silent allowing them to take a look at her. She wasn't afraid no, it didn't make her nervous being surrounded byt demons she didn't know or trust. By all accounts she'd have an alpha position and she wore it well. When Inuyasha stepped out of the way she went past making her way to the bathroom. In the past it wouldn't have been like that she would have been in a room with a one way mirror one she was protected by yes but she'd be unsure who was watching her. Strange yes but again it was by all means informal just a look, if a demon thought or felt anything...well so long as they were a pureblood then that was it.

That would have been if the family's decided what would be the next step in the 'relationship'.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he felt he liked her or hated her, there was something...and it was small but it was there. This something made him think she was more like his brother. He couldn't place it but it was the same thing that made him the way he was. At least he would put it like that unwilling to take responsibility for himself. He always had to compete with his brother sure on one hand both of them really did have a decent inheritance from their father, something to claim. Though they were demons, it wasn't just fair is fair and all is well.

He was still the second son and he'd always be only half of what his brother was.

He didn't bring his complaints to his father but he was made well known of that fact he would say something but then it was another thing. His brother never complained when people, humans that were in the dark, or demons that knew everything got bold. They would say the same thing, what a shame it is for him to share his position with a half-breed. They would call him weak for not killing him but he never said a fucking thing it drove him crazy. He could back down and get shunned for it but Sesshomaru, anyone would say any little thing they thought would get to him, when he picked his battles it was mature.

He wondered what his secret was, he wondered what would make it so he could out do the other.

Kagome decided to go to the bathroom she wasn't sure yet what people thought, on one hand she didn't care, on another she still didn't care but she'd never hear the end of it from her mother if she wasn't perfect she'd like to know what she'd be tuning out. She wasn't sure how long she kept to the bathroom, she was just following her semi-rehearsal as far as this went. She looked up as Sango walked in closing the door behind her.

"I know what you're thinking and it's really as simple as not wanting to be treated weird when I'm trying to relax." she said.

Sango cocked her head Kikyo was pretty to her but there was something genuinely special about Kagome.

"I think I understand...I'm not angry anyhow I was just surprised."

"That I wanted to be comfortable instead of getting all dressed up for a whole day of standing playing fake?"

She chuckled.

"Well yes, but when you put it like that this suits you."

"So what's the damage? Everyone impossible because I didn't come all dolled up?"

"Well these are demons, did you see that stringy napkin Lady Tsubaki was wearing? Not my thing but considering who you are meant to stand out for you nailed it."

Kagome grinned as she moved to sit on the counter.

"Oh damn and here I was trying to blend into the background...next time you'll be able to warn me so I know to dress the opposite."

Sango smiled her until she frowned.

"People keeping watch over me, it's strange I was just Kagome for a long while now I'm here expected to act some way to make nobles I don't give a shit about a show they won't give two hoots about either. It's idiotic."

Sango leaned against the counter.

"Lord Inuyasha thought the same thing but you know Lady Kagome if you just stick through it you can get it over with in a moment."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Toran did most of the talking which she was grateful for she couldn't be bothered in the least and she wasn't going to be kissing the ass of any of them. After all she was supposed to be an equal Toran stood outside waiting for her to come back she was just glad that there wasn't a window in there for her to escape out of. She didn't really have an issues with showing up when she needed to, but for the first time she is really meeting others aside from secret meetings at her mother and father's home she knew that she was growing tired of this. Once her mother wanted her to enter the world of their family as the wife of someone else with Kagome's constant rejection she settled on this instead.

Men just didn't want to bother coming all the way to their home just to be sent packing.

"You'll get used to it."

"Have you ever known one of the women here right when they started?"

"Well not really no."

"Then how can you be sure? I'm not even looking to get married...my family isn't in some debt that needs a marriage to help it. I don't need help elsewhere it's finally time to be out and about my own kind that's the only reason I'm here and not the entertainment some secret party. She tried to groom me to be just like her, it failed over and over this isn't my thing."

"Perhaps cheating at pool with the next round of sake on the loser would be better?" she teased.

Kagome smirked as she gave her a look.

"Cheat? Why whatever do you mean?"

"Oh come off it, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Nope I'm innocent in every meaning of the word."

Sango laughed.

"Bull, come on let's stick it out and I'll get you a drink later."

"After midnight?"

"Sure, time for you to see things when the demons are in charge, it'll be even more fun with Miroku paying."

"Miroku? Isn't that the manwhore you told me about?"

"Hey be nice I said manslut."

With a wider grin she followed her out, Toran was on the phone as they stepped out she shook her head as she tried to pass it off to her. She already knew who it was the demons didn't waste a second when it came to what was news to them. Here comes the future heiress and this is her taste in denim...yep she made just the impression she was hoping to make.

…..

Midnight came around the blinds were closed, doors locked and the portal was opened the mix of blonds, brunettes, redheads...turned into a rainbow of mostly skin. Though that was speaking of the filler guests had Sesshomaru chosen to be free with his form many of them would have been crushed. He moved while Jaken was deflating his 'human form' ignoring his cries as he made it to the balcony. The busy streets were replaced with a thick forest while the demon world had been brought somewhat up to speed in time after a tear from a certain half-breed's sword things changed.

Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha had only been a child it was a mistake but he was a fool, he couldn't handle the now lost sword it's power over powered even him and he cut the small tear that only a few demons could get through. Soon the leaders had to find a better way to live there were still wars mostly 'small' by some standards which was where the heir's parents came in but Inutaisho was the most influencial voice. They had to protect the humans that weren't made for this world that's why they came. Why there was an elder council now to keep things running as close to smoothly as possible. Many demons liked the luxury.

Though when one considered how fast demon children grew especially without limits they had to consider the amount that were pissed just with the limitations. You couldn't just be a modern business man or woman anymore. Sesshomaru could come back whenever he chose but he often handled the mix of companies his father put him in charge of, companies that technically would have been his from the land they were on. The elders were mostly simple demons that kept the peace between the other leaders their limited powers of course included making it easier for demons to mix with humans, with disguises after all not all demons even had access to a human form.

He might have thrown a tantrum when he was younger had this happened and his father's decision won, but now he understood. To rule over his section in the Western lands was one thing but to rise to the top among the humans now was another. His following always seemed to be growing but when they were here and he took his demon form he was the same vicious killer he'd always been...even Sesshomaru could respect that. Inutaisho had limited rules but as he could always best his son in a fight he did follow the few rules he had and one of them was to keep their place steady where it was in the eyes of the modern human he'd always have demons on his side for an uprising but there were some that loyal just for a bit of gold.

Then of course there was the other obvious benefit...it was fun.

Inutaisho could be threatening to so many but privately he could admit enjoying some of the peace that came from keeping the world with both sides coexisting though the barrier was torn it could close. It wasn't a threat now but along with being prepared for war he only thought that it should be enjoyed, time away from war..if they were seperated and could no longer see one another at least he knew he had a son that was well rounded enough to make it work without him he had skills for both worlds after all.

He sighed as he reached in his jacket pocket checking the other as the music got louder and food they were more accustomed to was brought out of the kitchen.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he pretended he wasn't as irritated as he was, he'd forgotten one thing that made him get through these parties. He supposed it was true that they should learn to coexist no matter what realm they were in they were so much alike. While too much tobacco...too much of anything could quickly become a problem for a human demons didn't have problems they couldn't adapt to. Caffiene and tobacco were the only vices that really stuck with him and without a cappuchino he'd probably kill someone without a smoke.

He sometimes hated the blend of tradition for the humans that had some equal standing with them and the demons that just liked to toy with them.

"Missing something?"

He looked up, she'd really managed to sneak up on him , with the lost forms she really wasn't the only one a little more loosely dressed. He looked down as she offered her pack he shook his head taking one.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked...ironically enough he did remember his lighter.

Kagome smirked.

"Not really, you're kind of stone facedt hough I could tell your demon is a little jumpy."

Taking a slow drag he eyed her.

"You can sense my demon's mood?"

"Call it a special skill."

Toran pushed through a small crowd and sighed seeing Jaken crying about being abandoned looking around she spotted Kagome and smiled wondering if she was willingly taking it seriously now. Truth be told their fathers hated one another but they did have the largest chunks of land compared to what was split between some of the other leaders. Kai liked to spread his power too though they couldn't stand one another but they would handle keeping up appearances for meetings.

She wondered how that would go, and only because they made an effort to keep things peaceful when they had more important problems to take care of.

Sesshomaru could tell which family she was from of course, but it was a matter of if he cared or not, after all the scent was obvious they were equals and that was exactly what he was looking for. He wasn't one to beat around the bush either, he knew he wasn't the only one taking an interest after all, a virgin with strong demon blood pulsing as they neared mating season..well that was almost as addictive as his chosen vices were.

…...


	3. A dance a chat a 'date'

…...

Two

Naraku sighed as he leaned against the wall while the party seemed to have really started there were plenty of whispers about Kagome she mostly nodded at people before Toran gave her a plate and pointed at him. In a moment with a smile from her she moved to walk toward him, he eyed her as came forward for one kept in the dark she carried herself well. He cocked his head as she stopped in front of him.

"I suppose I should apologize for speaking with Lord Sesshomaru first instead of talking to you both at the same time." she offered only because Toran begged her.

He shook his head as she offered him something from the plate she carried there were many little traditions she didn't know about. Her mother often said it was best to learn a few basic things as it was one thing to accept being corrected on. She didn't want to offend anyone but aside from some basic customs like keeping away from a married demon, something that warranted death to most possessive demon females, it wasn't always clear what was alright and what wasn't. This was not a woman providing for a man but backing down to let him eat first, a more respectful option. Not that demons in this day an age kept to sexism, there were some old fashioned demons that did, but it would be same if he did anything that could insult her.

Just another thing to keep in mind he shook his head.

"No it's fine I'm not offended."

"Toran said from her papers that you were much more chill but your father isn't..I don't want any bad blood between our families. Though I think some things are ridiculous I understand there are just different things that stand out to demons."

He paused for a moment they already had a sly audience, no one gathering just watching her from the side. She was right about thatTakemaru was very particular if any one of these idiots met him and said he denied her apology she'd have an unnessecary issue. He opened his mouth, she blinked there was a time she might have blushed but it was just business. Sliding a buttered shrimp, of the demon world it was a healthy size but small enough to be eaten in a bite, the blue meat had a nice smell he tapped his chin.

"I've had a lot of food here growing up..what is it about you feeding me that makes it all the better?"

Now she blushed but it was brief and she shook her head.

"Flirting will get you nowhere."

"I'm a demon it's all I've got in this situation."

"Is that a fact?" she asked nibbling on a bit of steak she wasn't really that hungry, well she was but she was feeling a little distracted.

She had been kept sheltered in many ways after all she was used to handsome men, just not the ones she might have been pushed toward. She frowned, no still wasn't looking for a husband but she guessed she could chat a little.

"Absolutely, how about a dance? I'll tell you about it?"

She glanced over at some of the filler demons angry brutes fighting over food barely able to contain themselves, grabbing for one another. Then there were the demons bred a little differently next to those more like Sesshomaru and Naraku it was like two different worlds shoved together. Her gaze narrowed, that's exactly what it was yes but it didn't seem as obvious until now, there were some dancing even still using their human forms she glanced at him as she moved to set her plate down looking up only as Toran appeared to take it.

"Sure, why not...?"

He offered his arm as they moved to the dance floor from the balcony Sesshomaru stood looking in he didn't even bother to acknowledge Jaken as he found him. He did frown, small as it was it was there, watching Naraku put his arm around her. Though it was tradition something his father pushed for him to accept this was how things were in nuetral territory. He looked over them at the demons his father would call barbarians, barely fit for the modern half of the world that belonged to demons. He wanted to be better than that, while he didn't want to step on his son and will him to lose his alpha ways he did want him to keep a more civilized way to handle it. Besides he wasn't claiming Kagome, she was just the first to really get his attention.

Not because of the cigarette, it was knowing so easily without saying a word to him that his demon was acting up. That was more than a special skill as she called it, her aura pulsed there was a lot to her he simply sensed he didn't want Naraku to mess with that.

Granted they had been put against one another many times, in 'friendly' sparring matches since they were children there was definitely some silent respect there. Not so much a 'If I lose you to him I'll accept it' sort of way but more of a 'unlike these other bastards you have equal footing here' kind of way. It was a rare relationship even now, though if they cared to be honest Inutaisho and Kai might say they have that sort of relationship along with loving to hate one another. He did look up as Sango came into view.

"Mi'lord your brother is looking for you.."

"Is there some reason he can't find me himself?"

"Well...he got into the sake that was meant for the, demons left behind." yes the semi-monsters that were becoming more and more for entertainment than equals.

He sighed, one of the lighter differences they needed a much stronger spirit to feel the effects, so for a halfbreed it was even more consuming. That idiot was going to make him look bad. He pushed away from the railing to follow her to find his brother.

Kagome thought she might feel out of place eventually she was sometimes confident it wasn't a complete front but that didn't mean she never lost her composure. She felt as sure as she did when she walked in, she didn't have a use for a stuffy demon.

That didn't even sound right, now she'd wear whatever she wanted.

That thought in mind as the music played kept her mind on the steps, she could crack a bit under her mother's stare when she was younger but as time passed she learned to ignore it and keep up with her lessons.

"I'm impressed, most women I've been introduced to can't seem to hold themselves together, and it's not even out of fawning. They get scared...say my gaze is unnerving."

There was something there in his red eyes..but it didn't frighten her she smirked.

"In case my outfit of choice wasn't enough to say, I'm different."

"I'd say...about demons...these may not give demons the best first impression to one who was kept away from the spotlight but they are harmless. There was a time when the portal was a little fragile..as though it needed some more balance we couldn't all be here even if we could all get along. That's how they got here. Although many of them haven't been enchanted by the technology or touch of wealth pride means nothing to them."

"Should it?"

"Of course it should, my pride won't allow me to act like that when my father groomed me to make the family look good. He never wanted to fall under Inutaisho."

"Why?" she asked as he twirled her and nodded toward Sesshomaru as he very unwillingly supported his drunk brother.

"...Because of that one's mother, he always told my mother until she reached her deathbed that he wanted Lady Izayoi we're not nearly as well off as they are but obviously it's no real deal with us being at the same level. My father's pride is different always has been he even says he still loves her she only had eyes for Inutaisho though. He once told me I didn't have to address him as Lord though he was older so one day I dropped it but I kept addressing her by her title if father ever heard me address her as anything else he seemed to lose himself it wasn't normal. I was grateful she didn't pick him."

She looked at him.

"Even if he suffered..?"

"Of course, a demon...a real leader shouldn't carry shame for showing his mate affection displaying to the world...in reason how he feels. Though crazed, unable to lead, losing your home that's not even healthy by demon standards, demons that know better. Demons like us, I wanted to think he settled but your assistant is right he would lose it over something minor while I refuse to be like that."

He chuckled as he dipped her before stepping back to let go.

"Forgive me for chatting your ear off mi'lady, that aura of yours...I can't place it but it'll get you in trouble if you aren't careful. Thank you for listening."

Before she could comment he left her disappearing into the crowd she looked over as Toran grabbed her arm.

"Well done ma'am you two were in perfect sync even in your flipflops."

She smiled slightly though it faded.

"Well he didn't complain that I stepped on him so I hoped but he said something strange."

"Like what? Did he not accept your show of respect?"

"Oh he did...but he said my aura would get me into trouble..what did I do?"

Toran's grin widened.

"It's something that was kept out of your lessons so we could see how it was naturally, basically it's how you attract certain demon males."

"Meaning?"

"See how men don't flock to you when they haven't spoken to you...that's your stand as alpha, but you approached Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Naraku breaking the ice. That triggers the aura, it's how the inner demons connect and prepare for mating, see I prefer men so it wouldn't work on me. Though a demon that was equal to you could feel something if given a chance...see there was a time when it became harder to sense and that was part of the reason why they stopped putting the chosen female in a room that she could be studied in. It doesn't mean they are going to fight to death over you or that you even have to pick either of them, it just means you gave off what was attractive on a spiritual level."

Kagome shook her head.

"Really...? Is that why he wanted to just talk..freely we'll say so I don't go spreading information he wouldn't want." he spoke in whispers it was a skill taught to some yes demons have much better hearing than humans but there were ways to chat in a crowd and keep secrets they just didn't get figured out by everyone.

Toran nodded with a grin.

"It didn't bother you or anything to talk to him did it?"

"No...but I guess..I'm glad you made me come."

She winked at her.

"I'm happy to ma'am, it's almost time for the meeting to end and since Lord Sesshomaru is tending to his drunken brother you could freely take a raincheck on a fair dance with him."

"Don't I have to talk to Kouga?"

"Not tonight, from what I know Lady Ayame really wants him and he hasn't had any issue entertaining her so even if he did want to talk he wouldn't approach you with her on his arm."

"In that case I'm looking forward to going home...I could use a roast chicken."

"A dinner?"

"Of course a full course meal."

"You are hopeless."

"And you have to feed me so what?" she said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Lady Kagome?"

She turned as Sango joined them.

"I'll have to take a raincheck on that drink...we really have to monitor Lord Inuyasha when he drinks, you don't worry about crying or such but them losing their control when they drink too much."

Kagome nodded with a smile understanding.

"He is going to be alright isn't he?"

"Sure after a nice nights rest, I'll call you."

She nodded as she waved.

"You think something set him off?" Kagome asked.

"Probably, my files on him say he's very moody can snap easily, if it got to him he must have had too much to drink I wouldn't worry about him either."

"Right...actually...I see they haven't devoured the chocolates yet, buffet table."

"Right this way ma'am."

…..

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

Kagome yawned as her mother drowned on, they stood in her mansion a modern work of art with a decent amount of land fixed on a hill. With an impressive pool and staff to tend to the twenty rooms she had her mother could have a field day. Though there was always something missing, there wasn't always enough land, not enough art to grace the walls, the kitchen was big enough, her private room just for make up wasn't enough. Abi stood in front of her in a floor length white gown glaring at her, she was lounging on the large white couch settle in the living room in torn skinny jeans and a oversized teeshirt.

After they got home they couldn't even prepare dinner Abi sent for them, she was still a little tired but she could go without sleep that was just another benefit.

"I've never been so embarassed in my life, my daughter beautiful and strong unable to handle a simple evening dress. I'm beginning to think you don't want to get married at all, you dress up when you are in front of male company. Hello? I'm speaking to you."

Kagome sat up slowly.

"Sorry mother I was picturing you with a mustache."

She huffed as Kagome smirked, Toran held back a smile though Shunran couldn't resist a giggle as Karan elbowed her. Abi gave them a dirty look and they settled, an orange suit for Karan a pale green one for her other sister the guards were almost complete. She was close to them too.

"Kagome I just don't get it." Abi said sitting on the couch in a huff.

"Get what? You might look nice a little handlebar mustache."

"Kagome Higurashi."

She stopped though smirked earning an eye roll from her mother.

"You could have anyone and you keep up with this...silliness."

"Oh please I was to meet them, what's the point of pretending to be something you're not with a demon that would know?"

Abi gave her a look but even she didn't have a comment for that, she did have a point she sighed.

"But you've dressed up before."

"Sure but you said go I said I would and you said have fun because you knew my word was good...I had fun because I was comfortable. Besides you've been yelling at me for the outfit for hours and you didn't even ask me what happened."

"Fine...I suppose I've calmed down, what happened...?"

"Lady Kagome, Madam Abi."

They turned as Shuran returned with Sesshomaru beside him, she was up in a second as if bit in the ass.

"Well if it isn't the young Lord of the West."

He nodded, today he'd settled on a neat shirt and slacks...casual enough for him.

"Madam forgive me for the intrusion but I came to make a more formal request to see your daughter."

Abi smiled then, a wide plotting smile as Kagome stood up beside her.

"Well isn't this a surprise...she didn't even tell me she spoke to you."

"That's what I was going to tell you Lord Sesshomaru didn't care what I wore we barely got to talk."

"And I came to change that...just Sesshomaru will do we are in the same position here."

"Right..Sesshomaru." his beast growled a bit he did like how his name sounded from her it was strange to think that way now when he'd met other women but it was something he was thinking he could get used to.

"Well I suppose that changes a few things, by all means take her."

"Mother..."

"It's just a date after a meeting with the civilized instead of a blood bath you present yourself as an alpha should and whatever happens happens." she said patting her back.

She rolled her eyes until a servant came behind him with Naraku, Abi smiled then, yes Naraku's family was below theirs but his success as a proper demon gave him a lot more backing. Though it was true enough they were still very equal when it came to money there was always someone to point out their differences.

"And welcome to you as well...you wanted to speak to my daughter as well Naraku?"

He nodded his head giving Sesshomaru a side glance.

"Ma'am there is another, Lord Kouga as well he is just hoping she'll join him out front." a servant called coming from behind Naraku.

Abi sighed as she looked at Kagome and nodded toward them.

Was it really customary to join all of them...she wasn't entirely sure they didn't really have to shove the romantic lessons her mother deemed too mature for her down her throat. She glanced over her shoulder and Toran gave her a thumbs up silently saying that was indeed normal. She shrugged, what the hell what was the worst that could happen.

She hoped she wasn't about to find out.

…..

 **(Yeah don't know ideas are here not sure where I'm headed but we'll see...Kouga don't know how long he'll last.)**


	4. Sense and lunch

…...

Three

Kagome looked around they had gone to a one of the more popular local restaurants people were gathering near the window until the owner chased them off. However they would just come back some were humans, their fans, and some were demons curious about the process only they understand. It was a neat mostly brown and orange theme with a mix of booths. The waitress, a pretty pink haired woman was clearly a demon and she took their drink orders she was watching to see what else they wanted after delivering the sodas. She glanced at the menu, she felt eyes on her but only smirked.

"I'm surprised you all came but then mother always said she didn't want to give me certain lessons, saying it was too much for me. Then she changed her tune, said there were many ways to offend and I had to learn depending on who took an interest. So you'll have to explain this to me."

"As I said it's about pride, there are many differences between those that have no chance with you because of status and us who can at least try. If this were in our homeworld we'd fight to the death just for the right to make an effort." Naraku said.

She looked up.

"And one like you can lose their place?"

"It is when the elders have more control, there was another in the circle he was one of the thunder brothers, his brother seemed to idolize him. Their father passed his more acceptable looks to him and when the woman he loved rejected his brother he went on a rampage. It was an embarassement they were ripped from the world."

"Wait...that's not fair if only one of them messed up why did both of them go down."

"Life tends to be a lot more unfair for those like us Kagome." Kouga said.

"Well sure..shouldn't we be making more of an effort to fix that?"

"And now you see why it's like this, I don't want to lose everything shame my family...make it seem like they were too uncivilised to raise and heir that could promise a real future for the clan. Doesn't mean the normal demonic ways aren't there we have learned well to handle them. There are some loopholes, like you were raised in the dark away from us you probably wouldn't ever snap but if you did it would be shaken off as they kept you hidden once untrained and it worked out Sesshomaru and Naraku are clear too. I don't have any family here that is out of control so I lucked out." he said.

She frowned but it faded slowly as she sat up straighter.

"Well that makes more sense..."

"To some, it won't always be like this but there will be times when despite how things go we'll have to work at getting along there are other duties things to keep us busy."

Kagome nodded slowly Abi may be pushy but she always reminded her that some things she handled would be her responsibility and it was a lot more than just paperwork. She nodded slowly she just wondered how that would work if she didn't want to be with anyone. If she just picked one of them demons were different with the same woman on the line weren't they? She wasn't sure.

"So since you aren't looking to pair off yet what are you looking forward to now that you're free?" Kouga asked.

"Someone told you huh?"

"No it's in your aura, something you can sense just if someone is interested or not all there is now is curiosity." Naraku said.

"So it's really weird that I can feel more than that?"

"Not weird, impressive." Sesshomaru said.

She smiled slightly as Naraku signaled the waitress she hurried back.

"The meal is on me today so if could start with some appetizers it's a calm meeting today." he said.

She nodded quickly and hurried to get it.

"Well aren't you generous, don't try and show off." Kouga said, however his tone was light clearly he was teasing.

Naraku rested his chin on his raised hands.

"I don't believe that is something that would impress the lady I told Sesshomaru I was on my way and that I would be paying this time." he said simply.

Sesshomaru shrugged it really didn't matter, this time anyhow he glanced at Kagome she was still giving off something in her aura.

It was nice though it showed it wasn't just in his head.

"You planned to show up together, why do I get left out?"

"Because you show up uninvited so we expect you to be where we are anyways." he said with a sly smirk.

Kouga flipped him off Kagome smiled slightly the sense was picking up, at the moment it was all in good fun they were at ease with one another. She suspected it was because it was more a time to get used to one another, welcoming her to their ranks. At least that was what it seemed she didn't feel they were were judging her as a future wife it was all in her senses it made her relax though maybe it wouldn't be so bad to consider looking for a mate or such.

She'd consider it.

"So what else do you get hmm? With your senses." Kouga asked.

"Well I know you're actually allergic to tomatos." she said.

Kouga sighed as Naraku smirked.

"That's what you pick out?"

"It's the least embarassing thing if you want me to keep digging."

Sesshomaru smirk as he nudged her.

"You must have wolf in you."

"Not like you'd want me to." she said slyly.

It ended up being a lot more peaceful than she expected.

…...

 **(Shorter chap as I've been letting them get a little long.)**


	5. Dessert for two

**(RedDestiny92:**

 **Veraozao: glad to hear it :D)**

…..

Four

As lunch ended there were some unspoken rules still being followed as he was the first to show then he'd been left with her. He suggested a walk he could feel something else in the air as some watched him with her on his arm. It was strange lately he'd had frustrations eating at him work was easy enough for him by now. Getting out to help his father with some of the runaway demons fed the demonic desires for bloodlust, he had even learned to tune out the more annoying members of the 'inner' circle. That was what he couldn't get, he didn't know what was agitating him he couldn't even blame it on the coming mating season. The heat male demons felt would have been a pleasant distraction something was just preventing him from relaxing.

Still what he sensed from her made the mood disappear like it wasn't there at all, he wasn't sure why, mates weren't so cut and dry like they were when his father was younger. Even for him it wasn't obvious anymore one had to make an effort and let their demons speak for themselves before it was revealed.

He wasn't sure if he was glad for that or not, it could be a distraction and it could put him at ease, he wasn't sure. As they turned a corner she tugged on the crook of his arm.

"So why so quiet?"

"I've always been this way."

She eyed him.

"Except now, what did you have to say to me?"

"From the rumors my assitant got, you didn't have much interaction with those outside your family I wondered how you dealt with that."

She smiled thinking of the many nights when there weren't any fights that she just sat in her room with books and scrolls learning the ins and outs of demon life. Toran and her siblings would come by to keep her entertained making it a little easier to be alone. Souta had different lessons there were times when she was jealous even. She could never blame him for that and let it go when he was free to be with her.

"Did you just turn 'weren't you lonely' into a longer question because it sounds better?"

He glanced at her then straight ahead she smirked.

"In that case, it wasn't that bad I got used to it I had my brother then my father and all my personal guards..in terms of trust increasing."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah he's a little younger than I am."

"Where was he when we arrived?"

"He's with our father, there is a protected area he wanted to train him in, since mother was training me for here father thought Souta should be prepared for the other world."

He nodded.

"What about your training?"

"I get it a few times a month."

"That's hardly enough."

"That's what father says, but she tends to get her way with that."

"Why don't you join me for a training session?"

She smirked.

"Is that a date?"

He glanced at her.

"With me..yes."

"Fine you're on."

He nodded.

"Then I'll plan for it, for now something else for the afternoon, since you were unwilling to get dessert allow me to get something for you."

"Oh please, I bet you couldn't find a better cafe than I could I should be treating you."

He watched her as she turned on her heel with her arms behind her back he crossed his arms.

"I hardly need to be treated but if you have a place in mind, we'll see."

She grinned.

"You have a sweet tooth huh?"

He only half smirked at that but his demon gave a clearer answer she tugged his arm in the right direction.

The cafe was a small little hole in the wall far away enough from reporters...well until the demons found them. He learned to ignore those too though, he chose to sat next to her, more putting himself between the unknown and her. She ordered the mixed berry pancakes she was surprised he paired a chocolate frappe with an eclair. She smiled though.

"A weakness for chocolate is it?"

"In reasonable doses I smoke much more...which reminds me I owe you a pack."

She nodded until she cocked her head slightly.

"A pack? You only had one."

"Call it insurance."

"I don't need that kind of insurance."

"You don't have to need it, and I'm not taking no for an answer." he reached in his pocket and pulled out the box.

"You already got it...?" she started as he dropped it in her hands.

"Obviously I admit I almost forgot."

She shook her head looking up as their order were brought, the pancakes were set in little dishes, three small servings dusted with powdered sugar. He looked at the pretty toasted dessert he'd ordered, the pleasant scent was nice. There was silence between them until she scooped some up for him.

"Here why don't you wash that chocolate down usually I con Toran into coming out with me and she can't handle my tastes..claims this is too sweet."

He considered it for a moment before he let her give him anything, if she let herself relax and think she could say she felt a little too relaxed with him too. It wasn't until she felt his tongue against her finger tips that she really realized she'd abandoned her spoon. Then she did blush as she pulled away, he smirked.

"I don't know...could be that I'm just too fond of sweets but it's just right to me."

She smiled slightly.

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'll have to tell Naraku he was right it is better when you're feeding someone."

She huffed as she elbowed him.

"He told you...?"

"No I can read lips makes some meetings in overly crowded rooms ."

She stared at him as he shrugged it off before she grinned as he sipped his drink his smirk obvious.

She could say she liked him the most.

For now.

….


	6. Approval from mother

…..

Five

Sighing to herself as she let herself in her apartment Kagome frowned, she already knew her mother was there. She closed the door behind her and found her leaning against the kitchen counter. When Sesshomaru offered to take her home there was another comfortable silence though she was dreading it. Her mother no longer scared her on her usual days, mostly being a pain in the ass but she could drone on and on and Kagome would rather just cut it short. Dissappointed...hurry up and get married...blah blah done, was that so much to ask.

Abi kept a flat expression until she straightened and spread her arms out an forgein happy look on her face.

"My girl...has done me proud today."

Kagome cocked her head as she came over to hug her, with her it wasn't a normal show of affection between mother and daughter it felt like a handshake...quick and to the point. It wasn't unpleasant ever since she first met her and the demon in her awakened there was a natural feeling of just wanting her mother to care about her. Sure it's not an entirely demon feeling but it's different for them she eyed her as she stepped back to clasp her hands together.

"I saw on the news things were easy you were respectful just talking business with fellow leaders and eligible bachelors at that. Then I see you going off with Sesshomaru, he seems so taken with you and you know the fued between his father and my dear Kai has become much friendlier over the years this would be fantastic for our families."

"A friendly feud...is that a demon thing?"

"Well no spirits trapped between realms have it too, but basically they respectfully hate one another, and that is when two sides come to a point where they are perfectly matched in battle. That part is demon and something you should have been taught about."

She nodded slowly.

"I hadn't really thought about it...won't father be angry?"

"Of course not, now if you took to Kouga that would piss him off do you wish to cause a tear in your relationship some leaders do that and sometimes it's successful your stand as alpha."

She shook her head, it wasn't really strange to her a little more used to basic demon traditions and those customs that were considered normal to them. Though this was odd she'd take this side of her mother any time.

"No need for that I could feel from his demon that he was single."

"Yes I know everyone does."

"No I mean that he's completely single and I know it's normal for the heir or heiress of a wolfpack to have a harem. If we're equal I couldn't see the point in joining a harem."

Abi laughed.

"And you got all that from his inner demon?"

She nodded.

"Excellent, but you see you wouldn't join it, both of you would have that option see humans can be prudes about these things but demons aren't like that. We don't claim to be innocent little virgins that don't know what's best for their bodies. So when something may be taboo or otherwise for humans just because they are oversensitive and not because it makes sense we ignore that."

"I see...that part I think I understand but demons can be so territorial how would multiple spouses even work?"

Abi smirked.

"Usually it's fun for a bit then the strongest female or male kills off the competition...so usually it doesn't but it is a way to break a demoness into society. If you're interested in your own harem to have some more freedom in the end before it's time to have children by all means do what you want. I thought a virgin would work for demons and I was right to corrupt the pure is a turn on for many but some experience after the fact wouldn't be half bad as an idea. It's up to you, for now just keep things a little fair. Whatever works for you will become your slogan as a proper alpha. Oh how exciting."

Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head quickly as Abi moved to grab her purse and hurried to the door.

"I must go contact your father..."

"Oh wait one more thing, Sesshomaru thought I should have more training...he invited me to join him."

She once didn't think her mother could smile, then she caught her doing just that while talking to her father, until now she didn't think a smile could get bigger on the woman but she proved her wrong again.

"My he really likes you."

"You really think so?"

"There was a time when there weren't many demons and at the first sign of..attraction that was it they mated and had children. Now 'like' is the first step in a proper relationship while 'tolerate' is step in the opposite direction. Make sure you wear something attractive, you should build up a sweat if you're training properly no reason to dress a mess. Oh and get some rest if I'm wrong, though I rarely am, if you're tired he'll go easy on you."

"You can't be serious."

"Sure...you do your best and beyond with someone you respect every time, just hurrying to get it over with is for idiots you can't stand keep that in mind dear. Night."

She left slamming the door behind her, though not in anger she was in a hurry Kagome looked down she didn't even know how strong he was. If it would automatically be disrespectful for him to give her the upper hand or if she should expect that.

She got ready for bed he did accept it was a 'date' where he was concerned but then maybe he was just saying that and his like wasn't so much. Granted she wasn't dying to mate so it didn't matter either way.

This time anyways.

…...

Inuyasha sat in the living room with Kikyo, Ayame, and Kouga, they were in the mansion his father had built for them it was more a traditional Japanese mansion though with modern additions. Above the fire place were four paintings, in the middle one of Inutaisho and Izayoi to the right one with Inuyasha alone and to the left one of him with Inukimi however they were back to back instead of wrapped in a loving embrace and next to them one of Sesshomaru. Both were honored on his request Inuyasha frowned until Sesshomaru walked in with Jaken following behind him.

Rin came down to meet him she was already growing into a lovely young woman at sixteen she moved to give Inuyasha's cheek a kiss though truth be told he could be jealous of her too.

He watched her smile and go hug Sesshomaru.

"Welcome home big brother."

She let him go and he patted the top of her head.

"Hello Rin, did you finish your homework?" his father did expect him to keep an eye on his younger siblings.

Rin was much easier in that area.

"I don't have any I finished my class work so my teacher let me do it in class."

He nodded.

"I saw the news, that woman..Lady Kagome she's really pretty are you going to marry her?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Kouga said.

Ayame nudged him.

"I don't want to share you with her Kouga."

"Ayame you know our ways."

"Yeah but.."

"No buts."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't plan on it Rin but she will be here to spar with me so you can meet her at least."

She smiled and nodded.

"Sparring? Already? You don't even know what skills..." he cursed as he was hit in the head he stood glaring at Totosai who sniffed.

"If she goes to half as many lessons as you do I'm sure she's perfectly skilled, rotton pup."

Rin giggled though she glanced at Sesshomaru as he moved past her to go to his room, she walked to the couch to sit next to Ayame who wore a skimpy dress that made her plain private school uniform seem modest.

"So what's she like Kouga?"

"Kagome? I like her she's got something special about her even Naraku paid attention to the meeting with her there."

She grinned.

"He always pays more attention than you do." she teased.

"Oh no if nothing is important he zones out, and he calls anything that is an immediate danger important just chatting over lunch is not a danger." Kouga said...after a moment realizing her teasing he stuck his tongue out at her.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"The way people are talking after one night I might talk to her."

"Don't even after you got shitfaced and couldn't even speak to her properly you have no reason to talk to her." Kouga said.

"Please I don't need your damn permission, when was the last time Sesshomaru invited anyone to spar with him he's so particular."

"I think I'll be here to see how it goes." Kouga said, Inuyasha gave him a dirty look.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her, that wont look good if he does decide to marry her." Totosai said he raised an eyebrow as they gave him a look.

"What? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Rin shook her head, he always was odd.

…..


	7. Caution to the wind

….

Six

After a couple of weeks of going around a meeting here and there with Naraku and Kouga she started to get used to demons and humans alike hovering a bit. Sesshomaru was busy but he'd call her and check in with anything he missed at the meeting. For welcoming her into the fold it was simple there was a mix of demons they had to meet all in disguise, sure they didn't just gather around a long table and chat there were a few fights though Inutaisho had his son busy. By the third week she was looking forward to these meetings. While things that were proper and decent had a different meaning here and there from humans to demons work in business was much more entertaining, at least to keep Kagome sitting still.

When Sesshomaru got a chance to get away freely he invited her over for that promised training session. Kagome hadn't seen much of the main group though they were there when she arrived with her mother. Rin met her next to Jaken just as demons were cleared to take their true forms she smiled at her thinking of Souta.

"Hi Lady Kagome." she said curtsying.

She moved to shake her hand.

"Hi you must be Rin." she said thinking of their last conversation he asked about her brother and he mentioned her.

Thinking Rin could use a friend, he wasn't nearly as protective as he could...sometimes that is.

It wasn't long before he joined them in the room he wasted no time calling her back to begin, no need to waste anymore time.

It was strange he spoke to her but had a feeling that he missed her, he guessed it was the sense he got around her. It didn't sound normal even to him one night she met him and now this it kept him thinking about her he blamed that aura of hers.

There was something and he wanted to figure out what it was, after all Sesshomaru didn't pine after women he didn't know.

….

The sound of metal against metal filled the room from the moment she arrived Sesshomaru had his eye on her she settled on a thigh length robe a thin sword at her side. The invitation got around quickly enough with the servants gossiping, everyone was there to watch and seeing her equal with him was more than a little impressive. Her mother was glad to see how well she took to training, she wasn't sorry she insisted she keep to proper training for this world but she was thinking she could stand to train more, she seemed to enjoy it. Now she saw why, nothing wrong with enjoying something she excelled at.

Though for the times she gave her daughter credit she had seen quite a bit to be proud of when it came to Kagome. Naraku watched her spin out of the way the arena they used sat in the basement where a tear between realms was present it was a stone room good for any damage it might face. She jumped out of the way moving to slash at him, usually he could over power an opponent easily enough though for what she suggested he didn't think he'd have such an issue with that this time.

She dropped bending low as he stopped his sword pointed at her face she watched his hair and mokomoko settle around him. She wondered if he was as distracted by him as she could admit she was distracted by him.

It was strange as she twirled away from him, she guessed it was her mostly absent inner demon, of course she'd been lonely. She kept in mind that at least she had Toran and her siblings, then Souta and her father. Something often felt like it was missing, maybe a challenge it didn't matter much when they were face to face she gave him a look over the edge of the sword. He was caught in distraction she shoved back and managed to knock his sword from his hand, he didn't stumble he simply stepped back as she pointed the tip to his neck.

She smiled.

"I win."

So she did.

…..

"Kagome I have to say I'm impressed when you were allowed out of hiding no one guessed you'd have any skills at all. What luck."

She raised an eyebrow as Kaguya stopped beside her, Sesshomaru took his loss with his head high enough as they moved into the banquet hall for food and drink.

Her mother busied herself talking to some of the other ladies. She settled on leaning against the wall Kaguya frowned as she looked her up and down. Toran was watching her though she smiled to say she was no issue. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything to her just yet she didn't feel like he was mad at her but then she was blocked like he was trying to hold something back. He looked up and frowned seeing who was with her. He had been tuning out his brother as he teased him for losing though it wasn't getting to him.

More Inuyasha was getting louder as he drank more, he always drank when his brother got attention.

Sesshomaru couldn't control that he wasn't interested in watching him that closely.

"I wanted to ask what your purpose was here?"

"Purpose? I was invited."

"And?"

"And nothing." Sesshomaru said, he nodded to the hall Kagome moved to follow him the other glared behind her.

They turned down the hall Sesshomaru moved ahead of her for a while before stopping she rested her hand on her hip.

"Well? Going to yell at me?"

He slid the door open and grabbed her by the waist to push her in closing the door behind him he moved in a moment to push her against the wall. She stared at him as he looked down at her how his blood boiled. He crushed his lips to hers she was frozen for a second before the demon in her took over, he let go of the control he had. No wonder she felt he was trying to hold something back, around those he probably considered friends and his servants getting hot and bothered he was either embarassed or didn't want to attract one of the women he knew better.

He controlled her tongue with his as his arms tightened around her, he resisted raising her higher to really take it further before he let her breathe. She steadied herself gripping his shoulders they were eye to eye as he kept his head bent slightly.

"I hardly have anything to yell about, I'm not one to cry over a loss but you're the only one to best me that could get me to this point." he sighed at the thought.

"It took some effort to hide what was running through my mind."

She looked at him as he settled against her, he wasn't moving to be courteous especially by simple standards of who hit desire first. It wasn't even a matter of mating her and preparing for children just wanting to restablish dominance as his demon clawed freely. He slid his hand up her thigh savoring the soft feel.

He moved to kiss her again really not caring who else was in the house, she moved and let him kiss her as he held her.

She hadn't imagined anything like this would get to him but then she couldn't be sure about that considering she was kept in the dark before she was flung forward into this life. Her mind didn't register that anything was wrong with it all things considered.

He reached to slide her legs around his waist.

Throwing caution to the wind.

…..


	8. The aftermath

….

Seven

Kagome shifted until her eyes shot open followed by her look at him, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she moved to slide out of bed carefully. She moved to the mirror and brushed her hair out of the way turning her head she relaxed he hadn't claimed her, it was late though. No way anybody was unaware of what happened, even if they had been silent enough eventually slipping off the scent could have only been hidden for a bit longer she wasn't sure at home her mother had rooms that were specially charmed where one could hide in plain sight. She said they were used in the past when helping one with a cloud of death following them so to speak. She wasn't sure if he led her to one..or if he had no reason to hide and it was just a reguar room.

She moved to get dressed and slid out the room, he opened his eyes after a moment he frowned he had hoped sleeping with her would break whatever hold she managed to put on him without trying.

Though it failed...and it pissed him off to no end that she tried to slip away without saying anything to him.

….

Walking in to her apartment she rolled her eyes knowing her mother in the dark she had a sly look on her face as she gave a slow sarcastic clap. She closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen.

"The award for best actress may not go to you but I think an honorable mention would suffice."

"What are you talking about mother?" she asked grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Oh I'm not interested...playing innocent but just like that you showed interest like a proud alpha that wouldn't be told otherwise. You covered the scent pretty well but you know...it became obvious that he wasn't just giving you a tour and getting sweaty."

"Oh my g..."

"What don't lose yourself like that...this is a good thing, it sets the stage."

"I'm not mated he didn't bite me or anything."

"Exactly, make him chase you if he's interested, no shame for him chasing a proper equal and you can show your control. If he ignores you then you got it out of your system and other male demons will know what they have to measure up to. Well done really."

She huffed.

"It wasn't supposed to be that...things got out of control...and here you were sitting here."

"Oh no I just got here I have a surveliance camera outside that Shuran monitors for me he told me you were coming and I used the tear between realms to get here.."

She gave her a dirty look.

"Mother..."

"What? You insist on living alone before you've even made a name for yourself it's part of your protection, deal with it. Your father insists anyways."

She rolled her eyes...though it was kind of nice they cared...kind of.

"So what plans do you have for tomorrow?"

"None I slipped out."

Abi's grin faded before she put her hands on her hips.

"You did what?"

"I slipped out before he woke up."

"Oh no you didn't, he doesn't have to mark you to know you ran out on him, now there's an offense you will go and beg his forgiveness."

"I will do no such thing, what happened to being a proud alpha?"

"That only applies...when you don't do things wrong, you could have at least told him you were leaving you know the message it sends when you try to just wander off? Ugh."

She rolled her eyes really not caring, Abi watched her as she stretched before downing the drink she wasn't sure if she was completely proud that Kagome handled herself as she might have in the past. Or if she was irritated that she could have chased off her preferred choice of son-in-law. She shook her head thinking she'd decide later.

"It doesn't matter, we used eachother and that was it."

Abi crossed her arms.

"Sure, whatever you say and I'm a helpless trophy wife, you had better hope he's not the prideful type that would consider that an offense. I've never seen him as the cuddly type and that means he could grow hostile instead of just getting upset that you left his bed. That sort of thing means a lot more to demon men that don't have a history of just sleeping around than it does to normal human men."

Abi turned to leave and Kagome waited a bit before getting up to see if she could find that camera only the idea that it could be useful stopped her. She was torn between thinking what she could use it for and being too tired to look. He could wear a girl out and that was just another decent quality.

Whatever she was sure that her mother only mentioned it because she knew she could hide another one.

It wasn't worth the effort.

…..

"You couldn't control yourself after one meeting, Sesshomaru I'm surprised at you...here I thought you were too innocent."

Sesshomaru cringed as his father spoke to him.

He hadn't taken her to his room thinking that her scent would cling and drive him crazy all over again, the plain room had a large bed, neatly carved nightstands showing a forest scene his wardrobe had his weapons while he kept a few outfits in his closet. He mostly had a black, white and gray theme from the seating area he had near the sliding door that opened to the back garden but in his actual sleeping space he used a lot of blue. He liked to be comfortable here still his plan seemed to have failed he still thought of her. He sat at his desk that was next to his bed.

Inutaisho came to check in while things were quiet back home. The rumors filled the hall...of course a demon could tell when there were lies to be heard and knowing he really had slept with her. Inutaisho had been glad to enjoy some of the modern comforts and change into jeans and plain shirt he was comfortable until he saw his son. He was only teasing but seeing he was actually irritated made him pause.

"You were really interested weren't you?"

"Not in the least...her aura has something I gave in because she stayed on my mind then she wanted to leave without saying a word and I let her. Which only made things worse and I don't understand."

"Something in her aura? Sounds like a mate..a true mate."

Aside from demons being able to choose their own mates there were some that still found their mates though the idea was nearly extinct in that light. Causing Sesshomaru's confusion.

"Those don't exist anymore."

"Don't be such a pessimist, it could happen."

"Not a chance."

"Sesshomaru."

He rolled his eyes turning to glare at his father.

"Fine if you insist on keeping to fairy tales, Naraku noticed something too, no one has two mates that wouldn't work. One would kill the other making the chosen female hate them forever this is something else, I just don't have a name for it."

Inutaisho stared at him as he turned back to his laptop.

"Perhaps you're right she could have an ancestor with special aura abilities and it's not a matter of more than one mate. However it's no fairytale, I get along with your mother fine love could have come why do you think I needed Izayoi?"

He paused, and looked over as his father lifted his shirt to show the crescent moon with a drizzle of cherry blossom petals resting over his heart. He dropped his shirt and Sesshomaru shook his head before he moved to stand up.

"You can't be serious...you never said you were mated to her.." no one in their distant family had had one of those markings in a long time.

Though they were taught about it, just in case.

He shrugged.

"Thought I'd keep it to myself considering it was something that was weakening, but it could be anything I mean you'd have to claim her to know for sure. Though I suppose my eldest pup could have just been lonely after focusing on work so long that finding a suitable woman really effected you. What about Kouga he has as many lady friends as your brother does but Naraku and you seem to have that in common."

Sesshomaru glared at him, not so much out of irritation..it was simple teasing between a father and son though he shook his head.

"Loneliness..."

"It happens you're not the ice prince you think you are, I remember when you were a baby you cried a lot more than Inuyasha then."

He crossed his arms, eyebrow twitching, as Inutaisho laughed, he looked at him one of the most fearsome demon leaders to date from his time and even before but privately he was a lovable...pain in the ass. Part of that Sesshomaru would never admit he was much like his mother in that way.

"That's even more ridiculous, I am surrounded by people daily."

Inutaisho shook his head.

"It's probably my fault you're so innocent."

"Stop fucking calling me that."

Inutaisho laughed as he finally moved to shove him out of his room something he hadn't done since he was younger he sat back down and his father sighed. Not recognizing his own emotions it was no surprise he let his mother control how he was raised in most areas there were much more battles to keep to and one of them had to be at home. His mother didn't recognize much either, there was a time when all he needed was release from time to time and a chance to see his child when he wasn't defending his home. There were times when Inukimi would fight that was how he grew closer to Sesshomaru. One day he stopped crying, one day he needed more and he couldn't love Inukimi.

He sighed thinking he could have done more but at least now his son wasn't completely emotionless he guessed they would find out what was what with Kagome. Though hearing how the fight went seeing the effect she had on his son he could hope they at least had more than he would have had with his mother.

He was going to have to meet this woman.

…...


	9. Jealousy and bloodlust

…...

Eight

With a light heatwave coming through in April it almost seemed that Summer had come early, though with the connection between the realm the weather was sometimes slightly off or completely off. Some still talked about the sudden blizzard that left many places closed last March. Most demons expected it was the product of some of the demons fighting priests that lived in their realm. Though things were normal for the most part, it was late in the evening but the nightlife was decent enough with the string of businesses put up to keep more demons busy. Kagome was walking from the parking lot with Karan while she wore a suit Kagome put on a dress this time following her mother's advice. Things really hadn't changed though she wasn't talking to Sesshomaru much she brushed it off since they only needed to use one another. She hoped he really didn't care about it.

Kouga flirted a lot more with work but she really couldn't be bothered, with him anyways, Naraku always seemed to have a little something on his mind. It wasn't like they were intending on meeting often as it was. Thinking of him though, she wasn't sure if it was jealousy or if her senses were off.

Fair enough he had no reason to be jealous, though if he was she would keep the peace, she jumped in Sesshomaru's bed what was another one. She stopped to fix her stockings, the tight green dress she wore ended at her dress it was lowcut and had slim lace sleeves she curled her hair and put on light enough make up. She wasn't heading for a date but to meet Inutaisho.

Abi was convinced he was going to talk to her about her intentions with his son, alpha or not it was a different matter an older matter. If they got married there was a matter of land and such and Abi had many more relatives that were currently his allies in battle.

Kagome didn't know what to think of it she did make an effort not to complain about every pointless little thing but some of the things that bothered her seemed small with other leaders fighting. Abi told her it was nothing, that demons raised there lived for the trill and the crazed and those just against how they lived were good to keep their blades sharp. As she put it, she sighed.

"What's that matter ma'am?"

"Nothing just thinking...mom said that I should go when I was called to show respect because the next time they may be too busy. Comparing blood shed to paperwork seems so off."

Karan smiled.

"Oh please we all have different roles ma'am besides you heard her but I've seen it."

"You grew up mostly with humans."

"Yeah but we still visited guards always need extra training sometimes you get that desire to feed the blood lust, no one questions your place because your mother handles what you shouldn't."

"Shouldn't, or can't?"

"You bested Lord Sesshomaru and his father pushed for much more training, you could have that place but then your mother has known this life all of hers. Her blood lust could go unfufilled, she could snap that wouldn't be good for anyone. Though if no one was here to speak for your family if both your parents have the same role while you're with them we've lost one of our main leaders. What the madam can't help with your father finishes, and it works out just like this."

She sighed again as they paused at the door, the plain restaurant was overflowing with the scent of various demons. They wouldn't crowd around Inutaisho, it wasn't worth the risk, though it seemed at least two tried. They were lucky, she guessed Sesshomaru was a lot more approachable than his father was. It made her nervous for a moment.

"Ma'am,relax it's normal to be nervous when meeting them they are the only sort an alpha is second to." Karan said.

She nodded slowly.

"So...what do I address him as?"

"Mi'lord will do, Master Inutaisho is usually after he decides if he likes you or not."

"How would I even know that?"

"He'll tell you."

They turned as Naraku leaned against the doorway the main door was open letting the smell float out he wore another suit in black though his shirt was a deep purple. He looked her up and down before she smirked at him.

"See something you like or something Naraku?"

"I did when I first saw you this works well too."

She shook her head.

"Inutaisho is pretty laid back but my father joined him thought I'd come by to help you."

"Who helps for nothing?"

"I need a date to a demon banquet, but I did choose to come of my own free will so we'll talk about that later."

She rolled her eyes as he rested his arm around her waist leading her by the small of her back to the table. Inutaisho and Takemaru were at the table with Kagura and Menomaru he was Take's right hand as he called him they stood as she stepped over bowing respectfully. Takemaru watched his son, though he didn't always see eye to eye with Inutaisho they did have an example to set the few times they did see one another he kept it simple. Still he dreamt about taking Izayoi, seeing the way Naraku glanced at her while he touched her casually...especially after the gossip reached him about her time with Sesshomaru he frowned wondering if history was going to repeat itself in that way..though it would their sons fighting.

They settled and he hoped it was all in his head, granted he wasn't like Inutaisho when it came to being a father he really didn't want to watch it blow up in his face. Inutaisho warned him he was going to be there and told him right out what Sesshomaru said he thought he was crazy but Naraku seemed to move absently there were other demon males, singles that were eating tonight but he moved like he didn't want anyone else to notice her..chance getting too close.

He wondered if it was all in his head, he glanced at his rival, thinking he said something only to warn him that his son could lose too. He grit his teeth in irritation.

Bastard, as he thought.

…...

Kagome relaxed a little bit but Takemaru and his right hand were different...that is different from Sesshomaru. When he was quiet he seemed peaceful enough that was just normal but they felt and looked like they were plotting like they couldn't be trusted. She wondered if Naraku was used to that. Inutaisho said Sesshomaru was taking care of some 'meetings' along the border between this realm and the next that he was a little worked up she looked at him. He had an easy going smile he spoke genuinely she thought of what Karan said.

"Mi'lord..."

"Inutaisho is fine Kagome."

She nodded slowly seeing a smirk and the slightest nod to reassure her from Naraku out of the corner of her eye.

"I just, my mother insisted on a lot of lessons and sometimes I never thought it would be done but now that I have to apply it there are things I still don't know or understand."

"That's to be expected you have to consider some of...our kind in their hundreds that look like they are in their twenties act like they are five and still haven't absorbed history there is a lot but that's normal. Even if you were only human there would be things you don't know a hundred percent."

"I suppose."

"Something I can help you with..at least I assume since you mentioned it to me."

"Well sure, bloodlust, I've seen it but there are some that should be older that don't have it and then those you would think had it that are completely relaxed. How does that work?"

"Ah now there's a good question...it's a blood thing, literally where you come from, now your mother's family members and ancestors are birds of paradise and they are currently split some are on my side some are against everyone even one another and all of them are crazed vicious bastards. They could probably never mellow out enough to live here but they are happy with that, where as with dogs some of us adapt more quickly than others, Sesshomaru very rarely has to feed those desires but he's shared with me that he can ignore it. Then you have Naraku a mix of blood is useful but you have more control to work on he's always been my favorite of my boy's friends."

Naraku smirked completely avoiding his father's gaze he knew he'd probably snap it was true enough he showed he plenty of control his father lost it easily with just the slightest push. Though he was rarely here.

Kagome nodded remembering how excited her mother could get talking about her family's powers when it came to ripping into their enemies. There was a time they were separate but they feared Abi and would follow her freely...for now. They were more like her cousins compared to some of the demons on her side.

"Haven't felt it yet?"

"No according to my mother...that's normal since I was kept here isn't it?"

"Of course it is but you keep up with your fighting and you'll be just like them."

She hoped not she smiled though, Kagura watched her only looking away when she noticed the glare from Naraku warning her. He knew she was interested in Sesshomaru but then he didn't give a damn about her so there was no reason for her to get worked up. He looked at Kagome as she listened to Inutaisho's tales. Sesshomaru told him the right bit of effort could block her senses a bit he hoped she couldn't tell he was a little jealous after all he was just as desirable he would have to get her alone while he could.

To be fair, she hadn't made a choice yet after all.

He purposely rested his hand on her thigh under the table, she might have smirked but she didn't take the chance to knock him off. It was a start.

…..

 **(I remember from the anime and I think that the two, Abi and the birds of paradise may have been in two different seasons but I think they would have followed her...I mean I did say AU but I couldn't be sure if it was like that or not. Stay tuned.)**


	10. Just a kiss

….

Nine

After dinner Takemaru was quick to leave with Menomaru telling Naraku to come along, Inutaisho stretched looking forward to going home to see Izayoi. He bowed this time making her jump to follow him he grinned he could see at least on the typical side why his son liked her. She wanted to learn more but in her own right had a mind with thoughts worth listening to and he knew that since Inukimi's one failure stood out...she couldn't make their son completely ignore his emotions, that Sesshomaru wasn't going to mate just for the family he wanted someone he could actually have keep him company. Not just a pretty face that had a room in his home until they had to try for children.

He was glad for that at least.

"It was nice to meet you maybe next time it'll be at a more reasonable time."

She shook her head.

"Oh don't worry about it, I've gotten used to different times of business this was a good time nice and calm."

He nodded.

"You have that right, Naraku it was good to see you again."

He nodded as he waved before making his way to his car to head home, Takemaru had the driver honk though Naraku shook his head turning to take her hand to kiss her knuckles. Not so much a flirt at least with demons but at the same time not a goodbye she'd get with a demon that was taken; or simply not an equal with her.

"And about that banquet." she said as he released her.

"Will you be joining me?"

She shrugged.

"Sure mother used to handle going to those I kind of want to see if they are any fun."

"For demons they are, it is next weekend though if that's not enough warning..." he trailed off as she laughed.

"Not enough warning for my mother but for me...it's plenty of time."

"Great then I'll send you the details and we'll decide how we'll go, for this one I'd say pants and bring your sword."

She grinned.

"Sounds good."

He turned to leave with a nod to Karan as she came out from the bathroom, they waved as Takemaru had the driver speed away.

"You knew I was waiting why did you take so long?"

"It wasn't like I had been out for hours...you did say to be respectful particularly when there are many demon eyes watching that would gossip. We were planning for the banquet."

He sighed, he couldn't really go off on his son like he wanted to...he was obeying him after all.

"I thought you didn't want to go."

He looked out the window thinking of her.

"I didn't but I was going to suck it up anyways, now I have someone to escort there."

He shook his head.

"In case you've forgotten she's been with your friend and they aren't deciding to just marry she could pick him in the end."

He sighed.

"Father we're not planning a future together, I would see her anyways she has the same station in life why shouldn't I keep things civil."

"It's more than civil I saw how you watched her during dinner, just keep in mind our family gets the short end of the stick where it stands out. So if there really is nothing for me to have a second thought on keep it that way, I won't help you pick up the pieces if you don't." he said firmly.

Naraku sighed, no point in arguing when he was like this, worked up over nothing.

"Yes father, I'm aware."

He only scoffed going silent, just what Naraku needed.

…..

As the weekend came Kagome stood in front of the mirror she didn't care much for the jeans she wore or the top but she wasn't checking her appearance Toran said she looked pale. She did look a little tired but she didn't think it was anything important she adjusted her makeup and ponytail before Toran called that Naraku had arrived. He had given up straightening his hair, he would just sweat anyways, she looked at him usually he was a in a suit with neat hair but wild locks, jeans and a muscle shirt clinging to his torso...well it more than suited him she thought before shaking her head.

"Hey."

He smirked and looked around.

"We should get there early if we leave now but if you have to do something I'll wait.." he glanced at her she tended to make anything she wore look good.

"I'm ready...have trouble finding the place?"

"No you're scent is everywhere, just looked for fruit salad."

"Fruit salad?" she asked following him out with Toran locking up behind her.

"Apple shampoo one day, coconut body oil the next, mixed berry or banana wash another, then there is that strawberry kiwi conditioner...fruit salad."

She laughed.

"I didn't think the soap I liked was so strong."

"Well it's not strong, that is it's not unpleasant but it's easy to get used to." he spoke lowly as they moved to get in the car he let them slide in before him.

The driver started as she tugged at a strand of her hair.

"Well you'll have to get used to something else then."

He shifted closer to her not really needed but then his demon seemed to like it, sure the inner demon was more of the other side of one that they couldn't hide that was as much the voice of reason as anything else. Still it could be pushed back a little which was the largest difference between simple demons and their leaders, he glanced at her.

"I don't know...some people might like honey in a fruit salad, what's next whip cream lotion?"

She tapped her chin.

"You know..that wouldn't be a bad idea."

For a moment he couldn't help but picture her covered in whip cream he would keep that thought to himself, he let go of her hair, the more she talked to them the more her own demon seemed to get restless sensing more. She blushed sure in her position she had many demons to talk to but it was only Naraku and Sesshomaru she seemed to think of. Toran wasn't entirely sure what that was from her end but told her that if she didn't feel uncomfortable by it then there was no issue. Though that was how it was for most demons. While there were humans that could sometimes just tell something was off it was a natural skill for the average demon.

They arrived a mostly crowded building...like showing up for an award show but the fans want to fight you..and that's a good thing. Naraku explained this was for charity not one specific just a few different causes, just how some demons preferred you paid to fight.

Kagome cracked her knuckles thinking she may not want to use her sword.

…..

It was nearly four in the morning when the fighting was finally called to an end and the food came out it had been like a mosh pit for fighting. It was genuinely fun though some of the hits she suffered hardly felt like anything it was still all in good fun. Some remarked they never thought they would give to charity in that way but then that was the idea, who just wanted to dress up and eat if it wasn't a contest where you kept the fame.

Naraku rolled his neck a bit, he was as he thought he would be sweaty the minor aches he was sure she didn't have got to him just a bit considering his family was mostly a mix of demons. When humans were mutts from having family all over the world that was interesting, worth a story, but with demons one never knew which little weaknesses they inherited. He didn't want to go and make a fool of himself but it seemed no one had been expecting him, that is no one who wanted to just beat him down freely showed up what he felt would fade.

Some of the enemies came from those that didn't believe he should be one of their heirs while Inuyasha even had more respect in some areas. He never could stand him, he looked up from his place on the broken balcony as Kagome walked over to give him a plate, her jeans had been grabbed at and, while not quite torn to shreds they did give a nice view of her smooth legs. At some point water was released from the ceiling to cool some of them off it wasn't until she was jumping from the cold that she realized how warm it was.

To be expected yes but then she'd never been surrounded by demons in that way before, her top was a little torn too of course his clothes barely survived. He smirked as he took the offer though he wasn't sure he was hungry she had gone for him just because he hadn't expected it. She sat next to him on the broken piece of the roof. They were settled in the country side of the demon world. There were some demon animals roaming through the fields probably sensing all the demons near by, not interested in them.

"I'm surprised you lost Toran."

"She'll be okay she had her eye on a guy that would fight but groped her instead."

He smirked, it was just another one of those things that wasn't taboo with demons, he ripped the chicken a lot of the demons that participated preferred the human way of cooking to raw meat. Something that some complained about, but after a fight just for the hell of it why not tear into some gourmet food.

"Well, did you have a good time too then?"

"Yeah, strange to get used to I guess."

"Before you know it it will be a normal desire."

She crossed her legs.

"Maybe...so after that what usually happens?"

"Sometimes a few weaklings get killed...you know when it's not a charity event."

"Really? Huh I'd go to that."

He eyed her.

"I'll let you know if I hear of something." with her back against him he might be interested in more than just training.

They ate in silence before setting their plates out of the way as he shifted she glanced at him looking down at his shirt. It appeared as though someone had grabbed his shirt and ripped part of it it.

"Oh..."

"What?"

"You're bruised." she grabbed the remains of his shirt and lifted to see the mark where he'd met a headbutt that admittedly left him a little breathless.

"It's no big deal, it'll be gone tomorrow."

"Doesn't it hurt though?" it did take quite a bit of force to bruise even a demon like him, it wasn't just a small mark it was a large angry blotch.

It was a little strange to have her concern normally if he was left alone at the end of one of these it would be just that. People ignoring him which after a few beatings was preferred...not that this was bad either.

"Not anymore." he grabbed her hand absently and she released his shirt.

She looked up at him, he glanced at her lips for a second there was a different mood to fighting he really thought it had something to do with her aura. He frowned as she shifted away.

"We should go before they start another round." she stood up and he went after her to grab her arm, she turned and he kissed her then pulling her closer.

He didn't even grope her he released her and looked down, a glow to his gaze.

"What did I say about that aura of yours...you may have to work on control if you're interested in me." he said firmly.

She watched him head toward the door wondering if she really did need to practice that wasn't like she ever had to think of that around anyone else she was introduced to.

Watching his retreating form she felt a little guilty.

….


	11. A poor choice

**(RedDestiny92:**

 **UR: This is fanfiction, I did what I wanted for the AU as it is an alternate universe not true to the series. Kags isn't a 'ho' there are two interests where as a 'ho' should have countless lovers I don't care for Kikyo but she really only had Inuyasha. She is also a demon they wouldn't have half-breed children. I'm not changing anything and as I'm not the owner of the series nothing I write would be canon, characters would be OOC, things that were never there could be here that's how it is. Also it would be boring if everyone tried to keep it as though they were continuing the show or manga.)**

…..

Ten

The ride was mostly quiet, Kagome went looking for Toran while he waited he wasn't sure what irritated him more. The fact that she wasn't as interested in him as she was in Sesshomaru or that it bothered him as much as it did. He'd give Inuyasha shit for his ways more than his blood, though it was different. As a mixed blood he had enough demon in him to be proven a full blood with a test his family should have been completely equal with his but it wasn't thanks to his father and it was rubbed in...for the same reason. It didn't matter what rules he followed, or where he excelled he was usually looked down on.

He sighed thinking his father may know more about him than he thought, it was fine he looked down at his lap.

It wasn't long before his driver stopped, Toran moved to open the door she held it open as she stood outside Kagome noticed how he felt and moved to kiss his cheek. His inner demon was a little harder to read, not that she couldn't read it but there was a flurry of thought she wasn't sure what was entirely him and what was just a temporary mood. She guessed it had to do with his mixed blood, still he relaxed and she smiled at him his gaze widened a bit he heard a sort of trill, not really unpleasant it came from her demon, as if she meant to chase his concerns away the red glow of her gaze faded and she hopped out of the seat.

Even the slightest bit of affection seemed to fix the problem, he could curse...or rather bless that aura of hers though he wouldn't..he stopped mid thigh. Had he really been bothered by that bit of hold from her aura it wouldn't have worked at all.

"Thanks for the invite see you later okay?"

Toran closed the door as she waved and headed to her apartment.

He smiled then making sure, whether she was a better fighter than or not didn't matter he waited for her to be safe inside before instructing the driver to leave.

He couldn't help but think he needed to speak to Sesshomaru.

He wondered if he had more control to keep away from her.

…..

Abi shifted as she waited for Inutaisho and Sesshomaru to meet her she had called them without a word from Kagome to see about a more permanate arrangement for the two alphas. Inutaisho didn't think it was going to be a very long meeting but he'd show for respect and if he was going to meet her then Sesshomaru had no choice in going. He noticed Kagome's scent wasn't there he wondered where she was. He had a difficult time being busy and he suspected it had something to do with her, he was sure avoiding her would be enough after he got his fill but it only seemed to make things worse. He wasn't really paying attention as she walked out but moved slowly mimicking his father in properly greeting her.

She led them to the living room to sit down Karan, Shuran and Shunran stood behind the couch she sat on.

"So I know you're busy so we'll get right to it."

"It's no trouble meeting but we figured it was important if you didn't want to just talk on the phone."

"Well I know you won't be here long and would rather be with your mate while you can so informal would have to do."

He nodded.

"I appreciate the consideration, what could we help you with?"

"While as an alpha your son could speak for himself I thought with more than a dowry of a little money or weapon on the line it would be important to be true to our old customs."

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly.

"Dowry...?"

"Oh yes, since you slept together but can easily work seperately I thought a marriage could be considered."

The siblings stared at her with wide eyes, Inutaisho shook his head.

"Wait you wanted to have a private wedding meeting without the would be bride?"

"Of course, I figure as they get busier when things are calmer we may have to busy ourselves helping out in some minor issues but mostly they'd be on their own. This would be normal if one side is free we go for what's best to come to a decision. As you know it's no good to just leave things hanging."

Inutaisho chuckled as Sesshomaru frowned with their response she crossed her arms gaze narrowing at the pause.

"You know...I expected Sesshomaru to reject the idea completely, I thought he might be a little more interested in her than he was letting on. Though the boy has always been so business minded I wouldn't be surprised if he genuinely didn't register what was on his own mind."

He glared at him as her expression softened.

"Oh of course, I know you've done wonderfully for your family but you see why this was needed I know how busy you are but if things go well for even a month your father and I are here..as I said and that means you can take the time to get past that. Just at your own pace, your generation has an advantage that we didn't. Many of us surpassed our ancestors growing...'safer' when we had offspring or learning the best ways to hide to prepare for delivery. Though now you could use these longer periods of safety for the good of your relationship by the time you're ready for children there may be an even safer home to offer.

Excuse me that's planning a little too far ahead."

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"While that would be acceptable at first I trust you started this..this way because Kagome would be against it." he said firmly as he crossed his legs eying her.

"She wouldn't, I know my daughter she would take the best course of action for the family and we wouldn't need to join lands completely a few things would be more beneficial for both of us."

"However we aren't hurting for cash." Inutaisho said.

"Not yet in fact things seem to waiver between good and bad for our troops so they don't need anything." good being more demons to kill bad being too much time to wait.

"Your point being for the best of the future." Inutaisho started.

She nodded.

"Of course, it's kind of a publicity stunt for demons I suppose but then...it's a good thing, for there to be proof that the final heirs under us can really keep things going even when we're not here. As for Kagome.."

"As for her...your answer is hardly satisfactory, what would Kagome say? The benefits in the long run may be obvious enough even to one who doesn't care to follow our actions. If she'd be against it it would be pointless, at this point we're still equal..she can't just be a mistress."

"But Sesshomaru doesn't the fact that you'd even care about that prove that she'd be more?" Abi asked giving him a sly look.

He went quiet.

"Unless of course it's more about you, do you not find my daughter acceptable?"

"I never said that, I just won't be controlled."

"I'm not trying to control anything I have other things to do just like your father."

"I mean by her, that aura of hers is strong and it still has a hold on me."

"But you're the only one as effected by it, I believe Naraku thinks she's attractive but she didn't sleep with him and Toran told me he was a perfect gentleman...then there are other men that keep their distance maybe it's not control and it's all in your head."

"I don't know that for sure."

"No but you know you'd never hear the end of it if she went to someone else." Inutaisho offered.

He rolled his eyes.

"Father honestly..."

"Just making a point, it's fine with me if you don't care but the final decision should be made with Kagome."

"Great then I'll call her, I had her go in my place to a meeting for new weapons, she should be done soon." it could have been simple but one had to test them with the prisoners they had.

She was sure she'd be just relaxed enough to go with what she wanted and if she wanted she knew how to get her there.

…..

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Abi ignored Kagome as she paced in front of her she didn't call her back until she was at home, she was surprised that her mother wasn't waiting for her. Now she knew Abi was up to something she was quick in explaining her plan.

"Dear don't panic it's unbecoming of a demon leader." she mumbled looking at her phone she only glanced up when Kagome pushed her phone down.

"Mother."

"Look Kagome it would be good for us."

"How? We don't need anything from Inutaisho's family."

"We could join our troops together, have a stronger army even take more land."

"But we work together fine how things are."

"I think we could do better."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Abi smirked.

"As I've taught you go for the gold."

"If we were human this could be good time to quit while one was ahead and enjoy what they had."

She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"If we were human we'd have a shorter life and security with this, Kagome our funds won't last forever and without a savings we could lose quite a bit."

"How do we not have savings?"

"We do have one, but there was a big hit before the numbers were boiled back we have to rebuild the barracks for troops, replace weapons, pay for the healing abilities of the monks that won't purify the wounded, it all adds up. It's not a big deal now but then...I haven't bought anything yet and your father is trying to keep our struggles under wraps."

Kagome stared at her.

"If we're having so many financial problems why wasn't I told about it?"

"Because it wasn't a concern for you, handling the budgets gave me something to do...we were doing well some of the extra support our enemies gathered...we aren't even sure where they came from. This was unexpected we should have been fine..but we're not. Now Sesshomaru doesn't seem ready for actually mating so both of you could easily decide to have someone else when the time comes this is just financial assistant it's not for life like mating. It's easy for you to back out at any time."

Abi definitely thought that in the end they'd have children so she was hoping for more as she suggested to Sesshomaru but she knew what strings to pull to get to her daughter. It wasn't just a trick though and Kagome knew her mother spoke the truth about their unintended reign over a large amount of land and people...supporters or otherwise looked great on paper when you had people to speak highly of you at meetings, among other things. Though that also meant that problems with money were always severe after a certain point. Inutaisho had many forces underground attacking on the more underhanded side sparing him from loss.

Though with the mix of cats and birds from their family, that just wasn't enough.

"Please Kagome make the right decision, sure we kept finances separate and if we had to turn the mansion into a safe haven for some and live elsewhere we easily could but we have much more than ourselves to worry about. Sure they could offer a loan but a marriage well that makes things a little more solid and we still can gain money from the companies your father started to pay them back when all is said and done. What do you say? Will you do this for the family?"

Toran glanced at her as she fidgeted though she sighed looking at her mother, knowing if circumstances were different Abi would have done it without a thought. For her ways she still cared about what was best for her people, no matter what it did for her.

Kagome shook her head.

"...I'm guessing you didn't tell them we need money?"

"Of course not, only the trusted know, understood Toran." she said glancing at her.

She nodded silently, as she'd stay.

"You don't think they'd want to help without all this?"

"If I did do you really think I would have bothered with this at all? A wife can always request assistance but a friend can be cut off at any time."

"Just until things are better, I won't live like this longer than I have to."

Abi grinned and nodded gripping her hands.

"Perfect I knew I raised a decent woman, I'll tell you when it's clear to be free, you won't regret it, Toran come along we have an announcement to make."

She hurried out the front as Toran sighed.

"Ma'am are you sure about this?"

"Not really, but then I've failed in plenty of areas when it comes to leading...I don't know what would be better, they have supply lines set up there already it would take even more money for us to set up the same."

"I thought your father had them set up along the coast."

"He did, what we had were lost to a fire."

"Not a regular fire.."

"Angry fire demons, traitors father told me about that and made me swear I wouldn't tell but considering I'm selling myself for supplies whatever."

Toran patted her shoulder.

"Toran!"

"Coming! Just...think about what you're doing..if you come up with a better idea fast enough you won't have to keep to any promises."

"Toran!"

She hurried out closing the door behind her, Kagome sighed as she slid to the floor it was just another thing she had to learn...how to quickly tend to a crisis. She wasn't even going to try and pretend there was some hidden positive to the set up it was a good thing she was just a lay to Sesshomaru at least he wouldn't care about this.

As far as he knew.

…..


	12. A second claim

…..

Eleven

Naraku sighed as he finished his sixth drink, it took Abi one hour, just one to announce the plans for the future in a couple days the news was spreading like wild fire. Very literally as Sesshomaru had been an eligible demon bachelor for so long hardly sparing time for any female and now he'd have a bride, one he hardly knew. She was accepting Sesshomaru as her son in law, he didn't think they had anything their time was limited after all. However this had come out of nowhere and his inner demon pulsed in annoyance he didn't get a chance to properly be with the woman and already they wanted to pair her off with another. He frowned as Kouga sat next to him, it had only been announced to demons as of yet.

"So drinking your sorrows already?"

"What sorrow would I have to drink away?"

"I like Kagome, she's got a body to rival some of the best, I know that, you know that many know that. You also know I couldn't care about rules and enjoy my freedom but in the end I accepted we were meant to be friends. Still you got bent out of shape when I'd flirt with her."

Naraku glared at him.

"I never got any such way, I don't care who flirts with her."

"Unless you see someone having an easier time getting to know her than you."

He rolled his eyes.

"My demon is just frustrated and it's rubbing off on me."

"But a demon is just another part of us, you two wasted so much time working..when you could have learned to balance things evenly. Now you finally give into a few desires and don't know what to do with yourselves. Glad I'm here to watch it's really funny."

"Fuck you wolf."

He smirked, Naraku thought that was ridiculous while some relationships..especially with demons could start off with one good evening he really hadn't thought about much except for wanting a little attention. Yet he felt a little slighted though it wasn't coming from Kagome but her mother, she chose to start this but again he wasn't considered worth much.

He sighed thinking that even if Sesshomaru went with the option there probably wasn't anything between them.

He could change how things were going he only thought of his father had he taken the same steps he could only wonder what would have happened. No he wasn't just going to accept this and let himself go crazy. It was to be expected thanks to the blood they carried things were often irrational when it came to ways of thinking.

He grit his teeth, ugh already trying to rationalize things he stretched.

"Kouga I could use your help with something."

"What would that be?"

"You need to be a witness." he said standing up he dropped some money on the bar, Kouga wasn't sure but moved to follow him wondering what he was witnessing.

…...

The next morning Kagome sighed as she went through her emails, well wishes from some of his human supporters or advice from demon allies that simply lived among humans. She still hadn't spoken to Sesshomaru he was letting her handle what she wanted. She was sort of glad, she wasn't feeling as guilty for doing what her mother thought she should. She wasn't sure of what would be the best though they were often civil it didn't change the fact that Inutaisho and her father fueded for so long. Abi told her that her father still warned her about trusting him completely.

It was why she wanted something that was a little more solid they didn't really have prenups however they did have other things to settle. Kagome didn't want anything except to be treated properly it was unspoken that in times of war...which was here and now that the husband's family would help. While she had some that helped him they did have their own lands to keep to now the troops would be spread out evenly.

Supplies would be rationed reasonably.

It was for the best of them still she wasn't completely guilt free she was just living on the thought that Sesshomaru may like her but in a 'more than tolerate' phase. This would be good for their families it would set a good example truly putting an end to a fued there was just another part of the benefit. She sighed rubbing her temples before the door was opened she smiled slightly as the siblings let themselves in. She smiled as they savoured the freedom to sit down and relax with her.

"So it's really official isn't it?" Shuran asked.

"Yeah it is..it's basically business at this point, I'm thinking of what I could at least do to make it up to him in the end."

"For him it would probably be good just to be set free in the end, don't worry about it for now." Toran said.

"I guess...hey where's Karan?"

"Your mother asked her to pick up some things for the wedding."

"Already?"

"Your mother is probably just enjoying the idea of planning a wedding on their dime."

"Their dime? Inutaisho is paying for the wedding?"

"It's tradition if they weren't on the same side they would be higher up from wealth and family history they have behind them. So it would be up to them to pay the way." Shunran said.

"Ugh.."

She glanced down as her phone began to ring, she picked it up as Shuran looked at his sisters they did want their lady to be happy. While they understood she was doing it for the best of all of their people those that fought and those that lived in the area closest to battle.

Still she could have more, they just remained quiet for now.

"Hello..?...Karan calm down what are you so excited about?"

She waved at them to turn the television on muttering channel eleven, it was news for the demons the pretty brunette reporter had a picture of Naraku and Kouga behind her it appeared it was being replayed from the earlier showing.

"Earlier today a claim was put out not long after the announcement that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome would be married. Lord Naraku believes that things could be changed in the long run and while really either would be a good option for our Lady as of yet no one is entirely sure which one truly holds her affections. It could be a temporary test of commitment or just a trial period. Either way everyone is eager to see how things will go good luck to the men and may the one that wants her for good..win."

Kagome's mouth fell as she told Karan she'd call her back she hung up just waiting for her mother to call.

"W..wait..he's trying to claim me?"

"It's an old law when war wasn't so easy to get a handle on...though it's hard to believe it's that way sometimes..some would rush to marriage for treaties. When there was a chance to breathe it was how another could make a fair claim to one they actually loved. It worked for demons, as it was needed less..of course as some got to migrate here it wasn't needed. Though it was kept just in case..you're not the first just to plan for assistance this way it's not as underhanded as it sounds it works for both sides in the end."

"But how would that even...maybe it's obvious to Naraku that we don't really have anything but he didn't...I'm really out of touch aren't I? No I won't accept that he just wants to compete with Sesshomaru. That's it right?"

"I don't know ma'am I guess it's possible." Toran said.

"But he could also have genuine interest in you and just wants a chance to show it before it's too late." Shunran offered, much preferring that was the case.

She wondered, there was the guilt again, she was sure her mother didn't think Naraku would be good enough and she hadn't considered he would care at all. Though this is a matter of demons didn't mean they were preparing for a future and children already just deciding what step..if any..to take during the dating phase.

No harm in giving him a chance as her mother called she considered ignoring her but she grabbed it.

"Mother I didn't know he was interested, don't bother having a fit."

"For your information if I wanted to scream at you I'd be there, this could be useful they have money too when you travel to the demon realm properly maybe we'll find he's the better option. Good for you I wasn't sure you'd have the same appeal I do. See you later."

She stared at her phone as she hung up...it surprised her more and more what would please her mother and what wouldn't.

At least things were interesting that could be a good side..at least she was thinking.

She paused and looked at them.

"Mother doesn't care..but I'm supposed to travel there, for what?"

Toran shrugged.

"Probably to show your face around their supporters there...guess we should go shopping the demons there still prefer the comforts from the past it won't do to show up without a few proper kimonos."

….


	13. Step into the past

…..

Twelve

Naraku sighed as he heard yet another table...then a shelf...then a vase hit the wall, his father was furious about what he'd done. He didn't care it didn't concern him, though the servants were glad to bring him more things they knew he wouldn't care about if it meant he was taking his frustrations out on inanimate objects and not them. He looked up as Kagura let herself in his room he kept things dark and simple he didn't need many comforts. She moved to touch his shoulder as he adjusted his vests after favoring the modern style of clothing it was strange to look at himself now.

"Naraku..."

"Don't start and it's Lord, you know that." he snapped shaking her hand off, sure she'd known his bed before but that never stopped her affections for Sesshomaru.

"Your father is worried."

"So?"

"He wants you to take Menomaru with you."

"What for we'll meet spend some time there and be back."

"He thinks you'll make a fool of yourself at least with an extra hand behind to take you back you'll keep a clear head."

"He wants a spy, that's it, it doesn't matter it's time to leave."

"But.."

"But what wench? I'm really not in the mood."

He was on edge though he wasn't sure why it didn't matter, he grabbed his bag and pushed beside her running down the plain dark halls ignoring his father as he threw something at him. He wouldn't be as crazy as he was this attraction he felt could be nothing but if it wasn't at least he'd get the closure his father was too crazy to ever truly get.

….

Sesshomaru adjust his sword at the portal it had been some time since he had really dressed properly for his were hidden well enough Jaken was out of his disguise Inutaisho had went ahead there were plans for Naraku to join them it was better He looked up as Naraku arrived and cocked his head as they walked over the area was locked down to keep humans that wouldn't know any better out of the way.

"Naraku I was more than a little surprised by the step you took."

He shrugged.

"There is no love here, alls fair that should be right?"

His gaze narrowed, more a challenge between alphas.

"You have no claim to my lord's wench!" he groaned as he was met with two feet to the face, while he was knocked out seeing stars Sesshomaru looked up as they arrived.

Toran and her siblings were coming ready for the demon's home trip Naraku and Sesshomaru stood up straighter as Kagome stepped out, she chose a rather clingy kimono it hung off her shoulders a bit the inner layer in white and the outer layer in light blue, the pretty pastel leaves sewn up the bottom to her hip was a simple decoration Toran put her hair up though she wouldn't allow them to put any clips that were too flashy she felt out of place as it was she frowned wondering if the light make up she'd chosen was a little much the way they stared. Kagura looked at them gritting her teeth.

"Put your tongues back in your mouth gentlemen the Lady hasn't been claimed yet." Toran teased.

They shook their heads, oh the aura was pulsing today Kagome walked over and crossed her arms with a smirk looking at Naraku. Abi went on and on as she got dressed about proper greetings and such during this but for now she had to get a couple things off her chest.

"So Naraku where did this plan of yours come from?"

"My inner demon, try not to think about it too much."

"How can I not, one day I'm single and who cares and the next as far as any living demon is concerned I have two fiancees to please. What gives?"

"Kagome I can't explain this in the least, I've known simple lust easy to ignore whether it's taken care of or not. This isn't it, perhaps it could be confused for something else but this is not permanate all three of us could walk away without a worry." she could only hope.

Kagura gave him a heated look though he ignored her, her mother had prepared for the bare minimum but what they could afford was already limited.

That is it wasn't completely dire yet but Abi was trying to stretch what funds they could, she didn't have much time but enough.

She wondered if Inutaisho would start the plans for assistance before they were married, shaking her head she raised her arms exposing her smooth wrists to them it was one thing to take care of. Temporary marks one from each she grit her teeth feeling them bite her. Sure gossip could spread, but it was important for a trip like this for their scent to come off of her at least a little. Anyone ignoring that..well they were fair game.

With the marks licked she shivered and dropped her arms, Abi was going to be there to watch over, just a few days and at the end the decision would be made. She wasn't sure about it but it didn't matter it was her current task as alpha, she'd make the most of it. Jaken didn't really wake up yet, but Sesshomaru did at least kick him forward as the light spread to envelope them she hooked and arm around each of theirs. They were meant to show up right on Sesshomaru's lands Kagome was caught by surprise staring forward while some modern additions were added in the main castles to keep a better connection..mostly out of preference the Feudal Era mostly remained the same. They were in a large village with demons were rushing out to see them.

She could feel it was going to be a long day already.

…..

The grand family castle was massive stretching over a well landscaped area the barrier set around it for a little added peace when the occupants had to rest, had a light glow. Most of the color around the castle came from the staff and the flowers that had been planted, walking up the main path from where they were dropped she saw some that fellt to their knees in greeting. Inutaisho stood proud at the main door she stared forward seeing Izayoi she was even more beautiful in person. Rin stood next to her, between her and her father. Also joined by Inukimi she didn't smile or frown she mirrored her son's blank expression not that it took anything from their looks they didn't seem warm to approach.

There came the nerves she shifted to grab her bag from Toran.

Inukimi sighed as they greeted Inutaisho, Izayoi bowed her head with a smile, even near the front she could see the spotless, well decorated castle they lived in. They were led in Kagome somewhat zoned out as Inutaisho personally showed them around. Sure Sesshomaru knew it but he wanted to see where his father was putting Kagome the castle had a heavy spell for protection the barrier didn't hide the castle it just worked as a weapon against those attacking.

It was just added safety he was like many leaders wanting a lot of comfort between battles even demons needed something comfortable to recharge. He couldn't have the monks that worked for him make everywhere safe but this little bubble was a place where he needed peace of mind. He was no fool when he started to question himself because he was too tired to fight he wanted a place to get himself together.

Izayoi looked at Kagome though she'd speak to her later.

Sesshomaru frowned as he passed the doorway that led to the open bath area, and the wide garden beyond that pointing out rooms here and there he had led them to Sesshomaru's quarters. He had assured the attendants they would be fine in their own rooms for now the place was safe enough.

"Father you didn't give Kagome a room."

"Of course I did...you three might as well share your rooms."

He raised an eyebrow though in this house in this realm his father's word went without a question granted opening his room to another man was hardly ideal.

"As you say..."

"Don't think on it too much Sesshomaru, with your future lady having her first visit you ought to spend more time around her. This will be for a week won't it?" Inukimi finally said.

Sesshomaru glanced at his mother, he hadn't really expected her to care if it was good for them all that was the end of her interest. Kagome expected some stiffness to be expected considering how different things were from her home to this though there was some tension in the air.

"That's right..."

"I thought it was only for a few days?" she asked.

"Well seven, that counts right."

She smiled slightly as Inutaisho smirked...dad humor wasn't lost on him it felt.

"So that's that I'll let you get settled in and we will chat over lunch, try not to fight boys we have targets just for that." Inutaisho said.

Kagome sighed heavily as Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in the main sitting area had a wardrobe and his collection of swords were proudly displayed there was another closet he had a few items stored in as he moved to the other sliding door he nodded in. He left his futon out though there had been two more added she could only assume it meant she was to sleep between them. For a week even...Naraku moved to look out the window there were a lot of trees around the outside meadow bethind the house, the soldiers trained underground extra supply lines were hidden well too it made it seem that nothing was really here worth taking. A castle..covered in flowers and vines hidden behind a barrier without even an extra guard to claim.

That probably chased a few people off too.

Inutaisho had certainly had issues healing when he lost himself in battle the most security he cared for was for his wife and when children visited. It was just his way life didn't stop being dangerous here one made changes to work around that. It was peaceful.

Kagome set her bag near the small nightstands he kept there were a few potted plants another stand to put clothes away but mostly it was simple. She knew some demons didn't have the luxury but at the same time it seemed light...but it was nice. He leaned against the wall.

"I'll arrange for some more kimonos for the time you're here." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Do I have to change into more...? I brought a light plain one too and one to sleep in."

"Yes you'll need much more, we're taking advantage of this break in the war, the troops have pushed back most of the issues but I'll take you to the battle grounds so you can see how things pick up off and on here. However there are a few parties, to boost morale that we will be throwing. With this being your first time here we thought this was the best time to do this. It's also a time to show that you can handle yourself even here, publicity but only for those we leave here. There is not just war to these lands." he said lowly.

She nodded, Abi told her it was important for this visit to follow their plans respectfully they would teach her what was best to do for the first visit. She fidgeted with her sleeve she had brought her sword just in case and some pants that would be suitable for fighting here. She wasn't sure if she would need them. He watched her as she stroked the sheath shaking his head he walked over to sit behind her.

"Don't worry..."

"I'm not..."

"You'll get to use it."

She paused and smirked.

"So sure?"

"Mmhmm, they'll be looking to see that you aren't just a pretty face but can fight with that, have you had any practice with swords in a kimono? One of your performances will include removing some of the demon traitors across our lands we've gathered a few."

He'd seen a few first time sword fighters at some of these 'parties' tripping over themselves when it came time to present their skills. These were much older traditions that they kept there would be others joining in but she'd be the center of attention. She was missing her room already, there was that slight bit of nerves coming back.

"I'm had some practice father insisted but it's different actaully fighting a demon that hasn't learned to appreciate humanity."

He reached out at first pausing the move was strange to him he sighed eventually and rested his hand on her shoulder. One didn't comfort another when they voiced their concerns as his mother would say but he felt he should say something.

"It is mostly to see how you could do..you won't be alone so if anything goes wrong."

She smiled slightly tapping his hand.

"Right...thanks."

He stood up slowly.

"We'll worry about that later we'll go and eat and then I'll give you a better tour."

"Okay." she stood carefully, for a moment he thought of how she looked on his arm dressed as she was.

She really belonged beside him at least in one way but it was a matter of if he wanted her there for good or not if she wanted to be there. Only time would tell.

…..


	14. Plans for the best

**(RedDestiny92: Sorry for random delay ran into a site glitch that got some others it would not let me upload, did that before and I only had to wait a few hours since I stayed up so late anyhow.)**

…..

Thirteen

Since they arrived together Naraku only went he was proving he wasn't to be treated as a second choice as below Sesshomaru he was of course another option. Only one way to look at that would piss him off. Kagome looked between them only noticing the servants as they stopped what they were doing to respectfully bow to to their leader's son.

"It's strange isn't it? How things ended up."

"Not really, alphas don't tend to remain single long it was to be expected something would be planned." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah I guess...but what about you two how am I supposed to decide how this week ends?"

"If nothing goes wrong this is how it ends, I didn't accept to be with you just for a temp treaty for my soldiers to use I saw it was a good step and went with it. So I have no need for backing down and since Naraku made the claim he is only expected to step back if he gets on your bad side I assume he'll be on his best behavior." Sesshomaru went on.

Kagome nodded then she moved stop in front of them irritation all over her face.

"What do you mean? I thought it was a competition."

"It used to be a competition unless there was a witness to speak on the other's behalf, prove there was more than a needless fight of pride. So it's not he can have you if he goes through me, it's whether this arrangement is suitable for us at this moment."

Kagome sighed heavily.

"How can you be so calm about this what would I do with two husbands?"

"Whatever you wanted, we already get along beyond that of a simple treaty don't you think we could be a lot more hositle with one another even if it was 'friendly'." Naraku said, obviously having the answer.

She shook her head.

"Yeah but with me..."

"Your father has powerful lands, an army worth respecting and despite his history with my father has become a valuable ally it may not be perfect but it's no fairy tale. Sometimes a former enemy is the best ally..because the one that is truly equal wouldn't live through your fights. If you're worth anything as an oppenent yourself."

Kagome frowned though it made sense, they weren't besting one another her father didn't even make it a habit to bad mouth Inutaisho. He told her straight where enemies came from and only pointed out that he was the only one that he learned to respect. Though it was sometimes hard to believe there were any good feelings between them at all both sides made the best of this, with a marriage that would be even more stabelized. Shesighed.

"So that's the other thing you'd get out of it."

"It's all about proper benefits and such at this point, so tell me if you don't know much about my family as our history is not fair game why would you agree to this even with just one of us." Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked down before she met his gaze.

"There was another army, it came out of nowhere, mother told me the basics but father sent me a email with more information. They tore through many of our troops we don't just need supplies to keep up our end but many that didn't end up dead ended up homeless and injured. Once we could have been fine against. This past time would have been the seventh time, a swarm of demons with skin too hard to pierce or burn lost in a rage and hungry, he didn't even want to tell me about it but mother dragged it out of him. She said he warned her to be cautious with him, she didn't trust he would just help so here we are."

Naraku frowned.

"Unfortunately...I may know where they came from."

"Your father is working his way on the wrong side isn't he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hardly, the army doesn't even follow him."

"We're fighting against your father...?" Kagome asked lowly.

Naraku shook his head as he shifted to lean against the wall glad for the silence around them.

"When a demon loses themselves, there are many times where the madness is hidden but when they snap it's more than screaming and crying, or attacks which are bad enough alone. The fact that I'm mixed blood matters because it can't be bred out because it's full on it's own. He gets angry and throws things wears himself out eventually, but when he really breakdowns he splits separates into a mishmash of various demons that built up our family his head comes out from it all and one little push in that stage makes his...'body' break off he can't control them or absorb them back into himself, they grow like a parasite and are difficult to really exterimate.

We do have some enemies...faceless beings that sort of attack the same way after the curse from a witch left them mindless and empty but there is always a difference between the two groups. It could have been my father on accident...it could have been the unknown technically on accident as they don't know any better and it could have been something new I haven't returned here in some time so I'd need to check for sure."

As he finished he really didn't want to look at either of them he'd felt enough judgement, Sesshomaru was used to his mood at least there even if he had issues picking out most, and of course his own. Naraku was always torn he wanted to be proud of what good his father had done, they didn't have a close family after all they were all one another really had. Though the bad always outweighed his thoughts. Kagome notice that look in his eyes, a mix of shame and confusion for his father's...she guessed she could call it a sickness.

She had learned about some demons that were made that way, some that were considered artificial that worked hard to be noticed they had a difficult time remaining sane. She always wondered what she would do if she ever met one like that. She patted his shoulder, she had a feeling she could blame his father but couldn't at the same time.

She only wondered if that was Naraku's fate too.

He nodded but didn't look up .

"Never the less we will look into it, as for your father's needs I'm aware of them."

She looked at Sesshomaru surprised.

"You are?"

"He got drunk while resting here, and told my own about it it was just the two of them planning for an attack. This happened months ago the last straw, as a show of good faith father didn't say a word. That is where the respect comes from even with loss your troops adapt quickly recover and fight well it's understandable they would need a strong foe to really cut through them. He said it was fine then but if things have changed and he hid it until now there is probably enough time to fix the problem. Don't worry you'll have the assistance you need. Though I'm surprised you'd give up your chance at happiness for people you don't know...unless of course you have been here before."

She stared at him surprised to hear how much Kai really trusted Inutaisho...a demon just doesn't get drunk and weaken themselves for a night with just anyone. She wondered if her mother was even missing some information.

"I haven't...mother wanted me to keep to the human responsibilities that kept us moving forward around humans. Though if I'm to be alpha I don't have to know someone on my side to help how I can they just have to prove they deserve that treatment by not stabbing me in the back. Besides there is a need for balance to keep things stable from here and there...we couldn't just move every single family that couldn't fight some of these people are well to join the fight at any time and some can take care of the wounded at least. It's well enough that they can wait for extra supplies but I don't want to waste time for each of them I can do this much."

Naraku looked up then as Sesshomaru eyed her their demons pulsing as she spoke calmly, like a true alpha should.

"Glad you're as dedicated as you should be, should there be more than just a partnership we'll get there when we get but for now this will do."

She smiled slightly feeling a little more relaxed they had a goal, there was use she didn't mind a business arrangement granted she felt a prodding from her demon she reached to grab at their shirts to kiss each of them on a cheek. For this situation more solid than a hand shake.

…...

Lunch didn't feel so awkward the air was cleared at least between them and while his mother gave off an icy aura she was no threat. She didn't speak to anyone she seemed to want to know a little bit the the questions that did come were suitable Izayoi looked at them when Kagome caught her gaze she smiled. Before she spoke they heard Inuyasha callling for them.

A place was set for him at the table he usually sat between Sesshomaru and Rin this time though he was beside his mother. It didn't really matter Kagome zoned out again and shook her head there was something odd about this castle she smiled though.

"So Kagome you'll be my sister won't you?" Rin asked suddenly glad that Inuyasha's arrival gave a break to the boring business talk as she called it.

She'd been dying to know and couldn't get a word in however out of respect she knew to wait her turn, Kagome smiled at her.

"I wasn't aware a decision had been made that is what the week is for." Inukimi said firmly.

"For business purposes things are mostly settled mother, an alpha should do what they must for the best of the future and certain requirements must be met since we cannot grant everyone's wish and support ourselves. As you taught me correct?"

Inukimi's gaze narrowed as Sesshomaru spoke to her but she didn't argue, Inutaisho smirked.

"Trust you to get right to it, very well we will still be going on as planned but so long as no one is losing out. Kagome for legal purposes as far as humans are concerned one will be written as a legal husband there while the other is registered here."

"You guys do this sort of thing a lot don't you?" she asked.

"Of course, it's even old fashioned by now, there you go dear you'll get a sister." Izayoi said.

Rin nudged her and grinned she just liked Kagome she had a similar sweet aura that her mother had. Just on the senses of a kid that is, she thought of her brother wondering if she'd get to see him while she was here.

The next issue was...how she was expected to perform if this wasn't also her last visit here.

…...

 **(Wasn't sure which way I wanted to take this but settled eventually, may change the title I think it fits but at the same time it was a place holder I'll think about it.)**


	15. A Favor and peace

**(RedDestiny92: More...yes more...what am I talking about? AU welcome in some more characters with a slight change in how life is for them.)**

…...

Fourteen

Kagome sighed as she stared out the window listenting to the few demon songbirds that lived in the area. They didn't actually speak but they knew where her blood came from...they were of course much smaller and even cute she didn't mind it but she had a feeling Sesshomaru and Narakur would. Her mother stopped by she asked her to wait for her while she talked first to the others...though she ignored Inuyasha. Hearing that she was getting both she asked a servant to let her know she had to speak to her options privately. She'd been waiting for a bit already before she noticed someone approaching the door. She called to come in, only looking up as a servant pushed the door open a thin woman with dark hair she almost tripped but she was up in a moment to steady her. She sniffed.

"S..Sorry I'm sorry...it won't happen again." she said quickly.

Kagome gave her a gentle smile.

"Relax no harm done."

She seemed unsure as she moved to set the tray down, she had dango and tea.

"After the last house I worked at...I learned well not to make any mistake, we should be seen and not heard." she said nervously jumping she moved to bow.

"Forgive me for speaking at all mi'lady you should be relaxing."

Kagome grabbed her arms carefully and turned her around to make her sit down, there was a time when she had more confidence could defend herself better. Though she was nearly broken she refused to give up many days were harder than others is all. She had things to do still it left her shaken, the past she was used to.

"I can tell you just bleed nerves in scent but I'm not anyone to be afraid of, here Shizu I'm not hungry eat this."

She shook her head.

"I was just asked to bring this mi'lady you don't have to eat it but I would nev..." she paused.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I heard from Shiori." she said with a smile.

Her mouth fell.

"You know my daughter?"

"My mother had a sort of orphanage in our lands it was mostly an empty house that was watched over by one of her people and Shiori was there. When I found out since I wasn't allowed to come here yet I had them bring the kids here to visit. They got food and blankets, fresh water but mother didn't want to attract too much attention to them because the war was light and lootings and murders were the highlight it was before I was legal. Shiori had nightmares one of my skills was going in to soothe them she was so worried about you, but she kept saying no one knew where you were. Everytime we tried to find you it always ran empty, but I made sure she was safe."

Shizu sniffed her gaze wide as the tears started.

"I was kept underground after my husband fell ill...his family always hated me and they resented him for being with a human I was the well kept secret. They bit me...gave me a little blood to keep me youthful and just strong enough so I couldn't be killed as easily. His father wanted the highest punishment he could find for...for sullying his family name as he said.

He told me they killed Shiori...the only reason I even got out was because he wanted to move me and his other prisoners. They crossed through the tunnels that Lord Inutaisho uses and were caught. They brought us here...and I'm grateful but I knew I wasn't anywhere that anyone cared to help. Not all half demons are lucky like Inuyasha...he's so ungrateful he gets everything while others suffer for a fate that wasn't their fault."

Though she spoke clearly the tears flowed freely she refused to give up hoping her husband would get well again there were times she wasn't even sure she had anything to go back to. She wiped her eyes roughly before Kagome handed her a handkerchief.

"It must be another secret that he's not well, your father in law's people aren't helping in the war they are on the other side aren't they?"

She nodded.

"I can try and get to your husband if he's only sick and hasn't passed we could probably help him and I know where Shiori is you will be reunited with your family. So smile even when it's hard your daughter loves you so much her dear mommy who would do anything for her no matter how much she had to suffer, what sort of alpha would I be if I didn't care a half demon is still one of ours after all."

Shizu only cried harder as she let her head fall in her lap, Kagome sniffed rubbing her back as she thanked her over and over.

It wasn't an empty promise Shiori was made very aware that her mother would suffer for her birth not that she just walked off. She knew her father was still alive somewhere but her grandfather made sure it wasn't easy for a traitor to give away any locations. Though if that was something that was too much for Toran and her siblings they wouldn't have been approved as guards.

"I know it hurts, I can tell but you must remain calm okay it's the only way my group can move in the shadows to help." she said softly.

Shize nodded.

"So eat this, I'll have you as my personal maid I have things to do so that's the only way I can watch you properly when you bring food you will eat it and stay close at night understood?"

Shizu swallowed the lump in her throat as Kagome rubbed her arms to soothe her she nodded again trying to breathe evenly. She remembered the first time she crossed the line with Tsukuyomaru when he first built up followers but didn't have enough to make sure it was safe he had similar rules, it was a common set of rules Kagome knew from her lessons. During this time no one would dare approach her and in turn Shizu.

She rubbed her face as the other smiled her gaze glowed briefly and in a moment Toran was bowing outside the door Karan, Shuran, and Shunran behind her as she was the more official leader of them. A simple little connection between guards and their charge. She called them in with the door closed behind them quickly.

She didn't have to use it much but they knew how important it was when she did, she never liked the idea of willing her guards but it came in handy, for these.

"We're at your disposal mi'lady."

"Find Lord Tsukuyomaru, and bring him here he's a prisioner of our shared enemy and don't let anyone see you. Karan watch over Shizu she is not to be bothered and should take good care of herself as well we have a family to bring back together."

"Ma'am!"

In a flash they were gone though Karan was hiden elsewhere, while they didn't exactly move through the shadows it was like a subtear within both realms it made it easy for quick escapes or sneak attacks. Again why they were considered suitable guards from a young age. The skill only grew stronger as they got older and developed a close and genuine friendship with her.

A guard that worked for money no matter what was good, a guard that only cared for your well being whether they could be paid or not was precious. Kagome wouldn't allow her mother to employ them for free, she took care of them when they were sick and tried to pretend it was nothing. Though demons, obviously enough, weren't as frail as humans...poison...sickness it had to be very strong to have a lasting effect. They were fine to work for her father though they started as servants, they feared being lost to the war without a proper clan Kagome was the first to show them more than that.

Not a one had a complaint about following her now Shizu shivered feeling a burst of air go through her ears.

"...I..what was."

"Working with them it keeps words silent so only those that should know what is going on do, come now I want you to be careful so no one suspects anything or gets in the way. Why would I give orders with the door wide open? What if a servant I couldn't trust walked by just then, sometimes we worry for nothing but then in these times it's nice to be wrong about danger once in a while." she said glad when she finally accepted the treat.

"...It is...you really think they can help?"

"Of course, my father trusted them with these skills and he doesn't trust many I've trained right beside them, things will be fine I can't promise it'll be an hour job but you just wait I keep my promises."

Shizu nodded her heart pounded just wondering how quickly she could keep it she seemed confident.

She looked at the tea in her hand picture her husband and daughter, praying that she was right in her confidence.

The door opened and Abi finally came in.

"Having tea with a servant dear?"

"She's my maid I'll do what I want with her." she said with a grin.

That line might have sounded harsher in a different setting though Shizu relaxed a little as she winked at her. Abi smirked though.

"That soft spot of yours is impossible, anyways I spoke to them and see that things are working out fine, guess you had nothing to worry about with the plans."

"Not really."

"Inutaisho selected Sesshomaru for the registration here so he'd like to plan for a traditional wedding, but that's his only real requirement for assisting us, I picked out decorations and some locations to look at but they can be saved for Naraku instead. It'll take some time no rush but the assistance is on it's way." Abi let out a sigh of a relief the briefest break in her frown showed how much worry had just been knocked from her shoulders.

Kagome knew that while there were times she could be cold, and uncaring she understood more when it was important for a leader and her mother wasn't all bad. Not that they would be hugging it out any time soon she was just glad to let her mother help with the preparations...twice now.

"Sounds good, listen do you have any of those old books from our home?"

"In storage somewhere."

"I want them, Shizu won't be here forever it may be safer for her to learn more of the modern time for a while, she can study them."

Shizu looked up wondering about that, being that she worked in the main castle eventually things trickled down she knew there was a world beyond what they had that things were very different. She dreamed of going with her family though she'd always wake up and remind herself she couldn't.

"Really...?"

"Of course, this whole situation is as temporary as I can make it, you'll be safe all three of you will and when things settle you can come back here if you want to, just for now you know what you have to do."

Abi cocked her head feeling like she was a little left out of information but for once kept out of it, she wasn't going to say anything but seeing her daughter as an alpha at work, giving off a sense of aura that she had things covered...well she was proud. Let her do what she wants.

"Karan will help you if don't understand something but you understand it's important to at least know how to behave there to keep your place."

"Yes mi'lady."

"Call me Kagome."

"...Okay but..."

"No buts, where are Naraku and Sesshomaru?"

"Just looking over some plans with Inutaisho they will be back soon keep in mind to make these arrangements work it's also good to show a decent image while you're here. Treat them the same don't make it seem like you play favorites demons love to see weakness in a relationship even if it's one like this."

Kagome nodded.

"If everything is alright I'll be heading out to meet you father I'll let him know what's going on."

"Say hi for me." she called.

She waved absently though her smile wasn't missed if she knew nothing else she'd take comfort in the fact that Abi did love her father she was glad they were together that things worked for them like this. She sometimes wondered how long that would last.

…..

Shizu was gone and safe with Karan before the night continued, they settled on a mostly silent bath, the hotsprings were cleaned daily by the servants. Though there was in fact another one that was for the servant's use personally. Kagome enjoyed the hot water it was a lot less awkward than she thought it might be but then it wasn't like she was being felt up there was a peaceful silence, they were sharing a room better to get used to being around one another.

When they were down for bed and the castle seemed quiet Sesshomaru stared up at the ceiling remembering the last time he shared a room with Naraku it had been brief they were children. He didn't think it would ever be more than that though glancing at Kagome snug between them they hadn't met someone like her before either.

"Having trouble sleeeping?" she muttered quietly.

"Not really, just thinking."

"About?"

"I doubt you care what's on my mind."

She laughed lightly.

"We both know what we agreed to Sesshomaru I don't have to pretend, what is it?"

He sighed but shifted to his stomach it was almost a little too quiet for his tastes.

"The past, before either of us would have considered a wife at all."

"Oh childhood memories who knew you had a soft spot."

"I don't."

She scoffed.

Sure he didn't, her demon knew a lie when she heard it, he went on a little bit anyways at some point the silence returned there was a strange sense of peace for the three as they were.

…...


	16. A lost memory

_(Dreams...memories) probably obvious but just a note._

 **(RedDestiny92: A method to my madness...? Maybe these are small parts but I decided to use them. Also more AU kinda.)**

….

Fifteen

" _Daddy?"_

 _he sat slumped over in the dark room I barely spoke to father so casually but no one was around, it was just late enough that no one was bothering him. No servants were around to see if he allowed the freedom. He looked up though his face was a bit red, clearly he'd been drinking I hated when he drank, it only seemed to make him crazier. I wanted to leave but I backed away first he stood up._

" _Where have you been son?"_

 _I didn't want to tell him, he just barely got along with the others he didn't want to lose his place in power they had so many supporters...Inutaisho...Kai he would lose hard. Though that didn't mean he supported my friendship with Sesshomaru privately._

" _I...just went out to train."_

" _With who?"_

 _I didn't answer twitching as he threw something the glass shattered against the wall but I looked up at him quickly._

" _I told you it's just for good standing you stay away from that boy!"_

" _But he's my only friend!"_

 _He was there in a moment I couldn't even step back before he grabbed me by the throat, I gagged as he squeezed._

" _You don't need friends you need minions."_

 _I felt dazed as he banged my head against the wall, it was then I was happy I had mixed blood a human couldn't have taken the blow to the head. I was a target for his rage, I know he valued furniture, a show of his wealth more than me...so maybe it was better._

 _He'd get mad if he broke something important._

 _I don't know how long it went on but when I woke up aching I was on the floor, my eye throbbed...arms were weaken, he didn't leave any part of me without a bruise. I wouldn't dare cry that would only make it worse, I coughed spitting up blood he seemed to register me again but I couldn't move he raised his hand I thought it might start again but I wasn't as afraid I was in pain but numb he stroked my hair._

" _Ah my boy you know this is the only way you'll ever be loved."_

 _I sniffed trying to keep those tears back, father didn't love me..or did he I don't know most days._

" _...What do you say?" he asked yanking my hair this time pulling a clump out._

" _T...thank you father."_

" _Good...now Menomaru...take him and put him to bed, without dinner for disobeying me alright it's for your own good."_

" _Yes father..." whatever he said._

 _I opened my eyes the darkness took forever to fade._

 _Almost too long._

… _._

Naraku sweated as his gaze focused on Kagome's face she reached seeing the red glow to his eyes he almost backed away until he realized it was her hand. She touched his pale cheek, his pupils seem to shrink as he swallowed nervously, she'd felt a claw..it was like that anyways a sharp pain across her mind a dark image just barely showing a tiny Naraku before it faded because she looked through his eyes. She felt a wave of frustrations limbs going numb, it wasn't just being paralyzed by fear Takemaru made his victims well aware of his strength he knew just how to use his ancestor's poison for the most effective torture.

What he called love.

She stroked his cheek as he blinked slowly he felt the few tears sliding down his face before he shut his eyes he rose up on one arm using his free hand to grab hers. She couldn't understand the blossom of pain across her stomach, against her temple or over her legs it was a rollercoaster once hurting...release..then pain again. It faded slowly as her throat felt sandpapery like it did when you tried to swallow your tears rather than let them go. She couldn't even say anything feeling the emotions from a memory she couldn't see in full only feel.

A child...even a demon one..somewhat knowing that it wasn't normal but thinking that if that's really how your parent gave love that's all you could get. He grew up confused fighting those feelings, in a moment he released her hand and took a breath as he stood to walk outside rushing once the door was closed behind him. Kagome pushed herself up pausing only as Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. He shook his head.

"You want to wait for him that's your only option."

She blinked seeming to snap out of her lost she frowned.

"You want me to just let him go? You're his friend aren't you?" _His only one.._

"I knew him as a child, like this he's not himself, we have an agreement for business but do you think you're the only female that would be acceptable for that? It would matter to him if you saw more than you have already."

She almost wanted to argue though she thought about it, what would matter but for once he did show a little emotion, he spoke as a friend this time. He had the same expression, but there was something else in his eyes. His beast stood form, they didn't think it was safe to be around him when he was like this. It didn't matter if she could defend herself or not here under his family's protection she couldn't freely throw herself into danger. She felt he didn't want her to expose the breakdown.

"If he's not back in thirty minutes we'll go get him."

"...Is he really so dangerous?"

"He can be, like he mentioned his father's demons breaking off parts of him can melt he can absorb demons and when he does they're gone. We both are aware of your skills but it doesn't matter if you were taken in that's it there is no struggling."

She stared at him gaze wide.

"You've seen that and didn't say anything...?"

"It's rare, when we were younger we were separated from our attendants off playing and a demon boar came after us. He shut down I thought it bit him but it started to blend in with him, he had control but it seems that has run out."

He glanced at her as she frowned turning to look over her shoulder after him, to him it said something that Naraku relaxed that much around her.

….


	17. First step

…..

Sixteen

After a few minutes she watched hm, they lit a candle at least things were silent they had opened the door and a harmless squirrel roamed in.

"Just admit you're worried about him."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't worry Kagome, I know how he is if anything it makes it easy to consider what will happen next. See that...if something was wrong it would have ran for it's life he just needs to calm himself."

She looked at the fluffy four eyed creature it was kind of cute, she moved to scoop it up touching the purple fur. It made a noise a wave of it's tail showing things were calm enough she remembered there were lessons she had about some of the harmless animals that weren't even enough for food in most cases. Granted most moved fast enough to avoid the fate of dinner, still she wondered how used to them the creatures closest to the castle were.

"When I first met you I would have assumed you weren't close what is it about this realm that makes things different for you?"

He sighed and she shifted.

"You're not trying to hide from my beast and he seemed confident in your friendship."

He closed his eyes.

"Kagome we have an image to keep to."

"Because of his father and his followers?"

He nodded slowly.

"I remember the first time I was ever afraid of Takemaru."

"You saw him after he attacked Naraku didn't you?"

"And he begged me not to say anything when were much younger it made sense there was enough in the war, it made sense not to add bad blood between them. Though they hardly got along they still ignored one another in favor of setting the best example. Not to mention Inuyasha had been born recently and before then the last time they fought father overpowered him easily and gave him a choice, stay out of the way or get himself together and be a proper leader.

I know father liked him before he said he could use his name because he was equal with me in training he thought that was something valuable to be equal with those you kept by your side. He said he was just going to get something but a few hours passed and nothing, I went looking and saw him just as he finised, he was a bloody mess. What scared me was seeing how far he'd go to get his way and the fact that I couldn't smell anything. He wouldn't have come after me there was no threat to sense really...but if there had been I wouldn't have known. Naraku could have been killed Takemaru wasn't as hidden as he thought he was. He left in smoke I thought of all the times I just let him go thinking he was safe with his father, he was a crazy sure but surely he would care about his son."

He trailed off a little irriation from the memory showing in his gaze though Kagome saw it clearly enough. She understood how that scared him, being faced with something that you can't do anything about.

"This is normal for us he knows I mostly tolerate my brother and he gives him shit for it. Though I get it, you're concerned but I have no need for dicussing my feelings on the matter, there was a time when I would have preferred he were my brother that should say enough." he went quiet and she nodded moving to sit next to him she patted his shoulder.

Yeah even more was said with just that phrase she thought about what she felt just from him as a child.

…..

Just when they were about leave Naraku returned he was tired and confused he snapped out of it after a while. They stood outside he rubbed his temples as he moved to sit infront of the door, Sesshomaru eyed him as Kagome sat next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Nothing to worry about, you shouldn't have seen that."

"I hardly saw anything, it was all a feeling, out of nowhere it's strange to think with our agreement that you needed me specifically but your demon was calling."

Naraku sighed rubbing his temples.

"It's not so strange I guess, your aura...soothes those..thoughts I didn't think I'd relax enough for them to come back just ignore it."

She noticed he was ashamed and while she didn't want him to be she felt like his demon was pacing like he could snap if she pushed too much. She nodded slowly, he let out a slow sigh of relief before staring down he glanced out of the corner of his eye as they watched him he really hated being bothered by his dreams the weakness his father hated. He shook his head remembering it wasn't about his father.

Sesshomaru turned away when he sensed he had calmed enough though he remained leaning against the wall. Even when the sun began to rise and they realized how long they had been sitting there no one moved, though it was fine.

At least peace returned, he moved without thinking laying back his head in her lap on his demon's word she stroked his hair. An odd moment? Well no not so much compared to anything else.

…..

Naraku hoped after one fit she wasn't going to treat him differently, he was suddenly glad her senses were as strong as they were his shame ruled him for a bit but he relaxed. He didn't have to talk and get anything off his chest because she knew what he felt. He didn't want her to leave and he didn't want to leave himself. Rather than have breakfast with everyone they were brought their meal, Karan told one of the servants to simply let Kagome know that she did as she was expected. She knew she would and was glad that Shizu was taking care of herself, she sensed the fire was dead inside of her but that poor health with the strain of loss had left a mark.

She raised her head realizing Sesshomaru was watching her.

"I'll tell you later."

He cocked his head, not really surprised she sensed his confusing just wondering what she had going on here already, he let it go for now. He turned to the servant seeing she hadn't left yet.

"Something else?"

She reached in her sleeve to pull out a letter and gave it to him before bowing and turning to leave, he sighed.

"What happened?" she knew in ettiquette that if there was an issue they would alert Inutaisho who would come himself, though a letter just for him could be anything.

"It seems that Kaguya is coming."

"You close to her too?" she wasn't sure why that made her feel a little jealous but it did.

"No I can't stand her, she probably already went behind my back and asked father if she could stay here."

She wondered why, the castle was pretty well hidden they would still have to travel for parties.

"Which means Sara and Tsubaki are probably coming too."

"Perhaps Inuyasha will entertain them father will let them all stay to show that we have this agreement but don't discuss that with them."

"Now why would I have done that?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look that said he meant Naraku she glanced at him as he picked at his rice.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"You would have you always start doubting yourself after one of your episodes, as if it means you can do nothing for yourself."

He shook his head absently.

"So?"

"So don't do that."

"Fuck you."

"Go to hell."

Kagome smiled slightly, she wondered if part of him realized Naraku was as good as his brother as he could bed, there was no hostility in the air after all.

…..

Tsubaki was in another of her tight outfits she could even cut a kimono down to stand out, Kouga showed up as well. While he was no where near as close Inutaisho still saw him as one of his son's friends. Kaguya wasn't far behind with Ayame, Sara and last Tsubaki behind him. Ginta and Hakkaku were putting his things away in the room he had used in the past. Kanna watched her lady before tugging on her sleeve to point out that Kikyo had arrived as well. Kagura didn't see the point in all of them coming it was obvious they were some part Sesshomaru's fan club excluding Kikyo that is, though none of them could will him into more.

Naraku chased women off quickly even after a night of passion or two sometimes he was too busy to care about a few easy ladies.

"What are you here for wolf?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm here for the next party."

"Obviously, but why here?"

"Sesshomaru is my friend after all."

"Hardly, he was fine with Naraku but you didn't get a cut of pussy." he cursed as Izayoi gave him a 'loving' hit to the back of the head.

"Don't be vulgar Inu, especially when speaking of your sister-in-law." her words

He frowned hard at her as he rubbed his head, it was really the only time she had much need for punishing him not like he could disrespect his mother.

"Sorry mother..."

Inutaisho smirked as he told Jaken to show all their guests to a free room. Knowing Ayame would go to Kouga's whether he wanted her to or not he ignored it as she showed herself to his. Kouga chuckled.

"Mi'lady." she nodded at him before he left.

The last arrival was just a servant from the spider clan that made quick work of the demon's clothing orders. They were technically servants of Naraku's family but they clearly had others.

….

Kagome sighed as she looked through the package only looking up as Sesshomaru came out dressed.

"Did I order things you don't like?"

She shook her head glancing at the mix of silks.

"No they're beautiful but when you offered I didn't think you'd spend so much."

He smirked.

"Price is of no issue..."

"It is for clothes, I'll pay you back from my personal account."

"You'll do no such thing you are here as my guest for marriage this is how dogs are, you are meant to be properly presented, consider it a grooming it you like. It's the same quality as what you arrived in."

She huffed.

"Yeah but I paid for it."

"Don't get hung up on that I knew you were coming but didn't consider how long you'd be here if I had checked you would have packed more so I'm fixing that."

"It's no big deal."

"I can say the same, the party isn't until a bit later but we do have take a ride there so this back and forth can't last long."

She sighed.

"Fine but this isn't over."

"Hn.."

"And Sesshomaru."

"What is it?"

"Thank you but you don't have to waste money on me."

"You're welcome and I'll ignore that last part."

He moved to close the door behind him until Shunran appeared and called Kagome.

"She's getting dressed." he let her go back while he left with Naraku to greet the others..call it a little proper even if he didn't see the point they weren't even supposed to be here.

"Find something already?"

"We didn't get close, but yes he has a barrier around him the others stayed to weaken it and it should break once he's recovered."

"From?" mostly wondering if they knew what it was.

"He's showing signs of an old sickness he'll need some foreign blood to fight it. We can get in the barrier but..." it was a strange sickness but one of the few that could effect demons. One that everyone who had schooling was taught about.

She brought a pouch it appeared to be a little cloth bag for coins but in fact it was layered with demon flesh making it easy to carry any liquid without leaving a scent behind on what was in it. Though some learned the hard way that alcohol shouldn't be kept, it wasn't drinkable after.

"I understand you need mine."

"Well alpha is not just a title your blood would be stronger, he's pretty far gone we can't wait much longer I'm surprised he could stand it as long as he did."

"You're going to have to cut me."

"I couldn't." her siblings, could control themselves well enough knowing how much force to put in a attack...but she struggled with it being the weakest of the group.

"I know what he has even if you take mine he needs a lot, come now I'm not a half demon or human I will heal fine but if you only take a little it will do nothing. Don't make me order you, help your friend fufill her promise."

She sniffed, she really didn't want to hurt her.

She bared her side she brought a lotion that her mother once gave her it hid scent and she would make sure no one noticed. No reason to make a big deal out of it.

She raised her hand.

"Sorry."

With one sweep she cut her side and moved to collect it, to her credit Kagome stayed still though she winced one last ability that was not her own but was most alpha's final power. She sucked on her fingers to wet them and wipe along her side it didn't completely heal it just closed it enough that a bandage was plenty to hide whatever wound was in the way. It needed time to heal properly cleaning up she shooed Shunran away.

"But..."

"You said we couldn't wait long go, and be quick about it."

She huffed and rushed off, Kagome was quick to get dressed, hearing Shizu call for her she asked her to come in.

"I was asked to come assist you ...but Karan had to leave did something happen?"

"I just need a little help with my hair and make up...something good has happened."

Shizu was quiet before her expression shifted.

"But...already?"

She tapped her lips reminding her to keep quiet, Shizu could jump for joy but she rushed to help her get ready instead Kagome winced as she tied the obi tightly. It would be fine she was sure, she stood as soon as her make up was finished.

"They are leaving from the hot spring side...ready to go?"

"Yes let's get this over with." she said grabbing her sword hoping her wound was properly healed before long, Shunran saw it as a weakness but her claws made for a deadly tool to have at her side.

She would have to assure her that it was one of her best qualities.

…..


	18. The death of a Lady and a mistake

…...

Seventeen

When they arrived to the party Kagome was a bit wide eyed she felt she was over dressed it took place in a large stadium the carriage went through the opening turning to join the other arrivals. The crowd was full of people cheering. Inside there was a large opening in the ground with railings for those to look over from where they arrived. Down in the hole there was mix of small caverns and various holes chunks of rock were made to make for easy landing. Kaguya looked at Kagome as she stared down her kimono did actually split down the sides easily enough but it was long enough that she wasn't sure she could land. Inutaisho said that it was perfect for this and explained on the ride over that this was the first party. A harmless fight in the hole the one who made it out was the best for that round there was a bit of water to soften a fall if it happened.

She swallowed the lump in her throat she wasn't scared she'd welcome the distraction but she was seeing from the pain she wasn't bleeding so she was sure that she was just feeling a little sensitive it wasn't like she was regularly hit to get used to it. That was how it worked with most demons as strange as it was eventually the same thing didn't hurt. She took a breath only looking up as the other nudged her, the top of hers was closed though Kaguya would have been better off coming naked the way hers hung off of her while it was split open.

"Ready for a sparring match?"

She frowned seeing double of her for a moment.

"I suppose."

"Good."

She turned around knowing something was wrong, Kagura shouldn't have been able to sneak up on her she pushed her though. The crowd cheered as it was time to start. It wasn't too hard to twist and land as closely to safe as possible though her side throbbed she took a breath looking up as Kaguya landed imps flew down with crystals attached that gave the audience a view of what was happeneing. Tsubaki joined her with Kikyo close behind. A demon called that it was time for the fight to start and they should pick teams, it appeared that she was on her own against three.

Sara only wanted to watch she didn't care how it made her look she couldn't stand a fight with them even if it was just sparring.

Sesshomaru frowned from his place, though he'd jump in to get her if they were too much he didn't think they would be but at the same time he knew not to underestimate those around him. His father made sure he thought before he acted. Naraku frowned none of the other ladies meant to show their strengths. There was more to them than it appeared.

"The teams have been chosen it's up to the newcomer to give us a real show and as an added bonus a barrier to stop anyone from interfereing."

Sesshomaru's gaze widened as she looked at his parents.

"You said she'd be fine."

"She will be, it's just an extra test I don't believe she could really best you, we'll see her skills." Inukimi said.

"Are you crazy? They'll think they are meant to kill her to get free." Inutaisho snapped.

"I will see for myself that she belongs, and if she does this won't be an issue."

"It's no big deal."

Naraku grit his teeth as her mother stopped next to them.

"My daughter can handle herself just fine, I appreciate your concern as a future spouse but do give her some credit she could fight before you she'll fight now."

Sesshomaru frowned but in the end he knew she was right, his beast didn't approve he didn't trust the others. Even though Kikyo wasn't truly a demon she used her spiritual powers to keep up and she could be underhanded. There was more to this, a chance to celebrate the women of the realm, it was already spreading that the deal was sealed how things were going to go so now the main idea was fun and for demons the more brutal the more fun.

He couldn't shake the nerve he felt he didn't know what was wrong but he knew something was off.

"Ladies if things get out of hand we have demons prepared that can get through the barrier to get you out just call there is no shame. You're lucky it's not a fight to the death, cheer them on people!"

Kagome took a breath.

"My you look a bit pale Ka-go-me." Tsubaki teased.

She smirked.

"I'm just worried about how easily I could kill one of you." some part her some part her demon speaking.

They laughed.

"Yeah good luck with that."

"Keep it dirty ladies!"

Kagome moved to jump out of the way as Tsubaki attacked she rubbed her head she knew there were three but seeing double was messing with her. She sighed thinking of what could have happened she wouldn't use her sword she wasn't supposed to kill them. She jumped down as she was hit with an arrow it was a practice it melted after she slipped.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as colors blended together, she panted heavily as her head ached, throbbing all the harder as she was tossed into a wall like a rag doll, Sesshomaru moved to stop it almost forgetting the barrier. It crackled to life he couldn't get past it without her calling for help or the match ending. They were determined to this...'fair' he grit his teeth he didn't understand what was wrong but he knew something was off she didn't even look to be awake anymore.

Abi grit her teeth in irritation.

It wasn't even a fair fight at this point as her tyes changed she growled, the crowd ate it up, her ears rang. her fangs grew as her eyes went wide she took a hit to the face. Then the stomach just barely able to block the various hits. Her mind started to tune out the sound from the crowd she saw Kaguya's claws. Kikyo kept to the back with her arrows but the other took turns hitting from the front to back she wasn't sure if they were really fast or if her brain slowed down.

"Dammit Kagome fight them back!" Abi hissed.

Kagome stumbled falling off the support into the water barely rolling out of the way as Kaguya dropped next to her.

"Oh you were so confident before little girl." she moved to pull out a knife they were meant to go in without weapons it should have been harmless in that way.

There was a flaw with the barrier, Kagome wouldn't call out and without her attacking the others they weren't going to say anything. Kikyo was there on Kaguya's side, she didn't really care for the outcome but Kaguya begged her to be supportive. She wasn't truly an alpha that is she had a place she was elected as she'd been the previous alpha's lover and without children there was no one else. Some looked down on her even more since Sesshomaru picked Kagome over her she never felt threatened by the softhearted Sara this was new to her and she'd make sure she never felt inadequate again.

"Kagome if you don't want to fight just call out you have nothing to prove!" Naraku called.

She didn't think she was proving anything her side ached she felt she had an idea of what happened her throat felt swollen she couldn't have called out if she wanted.

Something about an upset with her lack of hand to hand skills.

There were cries for the others, Tsubaki being the favorite.

Then a scream.

Not of fright.

Someone called her name, she looked up seeing her mother though her attention was brought back to Kaguya.

"Something's wrong..."

She grabbed Kaguya's wrist as she lunged forward grabbing Tsubaki by her throat her gaze changed. Abi gasped as she looked down. Her forearms sprout solid black feathers as her shoes were ripped from her talons forming her gaze was blue as her hair flew around her she let out a noise of triumph.

"Get out of there before she kills you!" Abi warned she didn't even care for them but if something was wrong and she mentally checked out this was no longer a spar...no entertainment. At least for her Kagome didn't fight like that.

She hissed hearing the boos at her words, it did nothing for Sesshomaru's nerves as the panic set in, she hissed head butting the other as she stumbled back Kagome let her go. Kaguya backed away as she let out a growl she was defending herself as her body shut down she slammed her captive into the stone repeatedly hearing the crack she stepped forward. Kikyo grabbed an imp to rescue the other calling out her wings she shot after them only missing by a bit as she stopped to steady herself on a rock emptying the contents of her stomach as the wound finally ripped open the white of her kimono stained. The barrier was open she head a noise...that is she felt felt too dazed to make out words Naraku grabbed her before she fell off her perch.

His gaze widened feeling the the fever setting in he scooped her up the bastards got their show his demon clawed he was ready to rip into Kaguya but it would have to wait.

This time.

…...

Abi was livid the diseas was well known and it didn't spread through the air, though no one had resurfaced who knew how she got it. That prevented her from healing as she should have, leaving her weak, until she snapped that is. Sesshomaru and Naraku offered the blood she needed, her body rejected the blood that wasn't hers it took the infection with it at least that was how it was intended to work it took time to work.

As her fever broke the healer was able to leave the room at least, they didn't join her just watched over her feeling agitated. She hid so well if she hadn't they might have caught it sooner, though it was lucky enough they found out right at the beginning. She groaned breathing slowly as the door was thrown open they didn't even look away.

"Toran you're a bit late."

She stared at Kagome as she arrived Abi went off though Shuran was between them it was enough hearing she was sick too.

"The barrier took a bit longer to break through than we thought...it was an accident my sister didn't mean to spread the sickness to her! She'd never hurt our Lady on purpose!"

They looked up.

"Your sister did this..?"

"We don't know how."

"What the fuck were you doing?"

"I can't tell you I have orders."

"Yeah well if you can't prove it wasn't on purpose your sister will be executed from your admission, Abi's on a rampage you know she'll do it." Naraku snapped.

She grit her teeth.

"We were supposed to rescue someone, he was sick, my sister came to get blood..oh."

"What?" Naraku started.

"Usually we can move through barriers when we need to." she said, only after shutting the door behind her she spoke lowly.

"But?"

"But there was an extra layer we had to tear through, her claws were the best she cleaned up before she left but it must not have been enough.."

"Must not have." Abi said from behind the door.

"I suppose I should let Kagome decide on punishment but she's always soft with you, your sister will be sent to my husband he'll decide what to do with her. She's been a problem from the start."

Toran wanted to argue but she knew one push was enough to change that, and get the execution that she knew well enough would have been on her way.

"Yes...whatever you say."

Abi scoffed storming out.

"For the future don't freely live her side had one of you been here to stop her this wouldn't have happened. You're getting off lucky since she will recover, I hope who you want to rescue is worth the trouble." Naraku said lowly.

"I don't know but my Lady loves to help others she would think so." she bowed before moving to leave.

For now they wouldn't be sleeping or leaving her side.

….

 **(Had a lot of ideas eventually had to settle on one, stay tuned.)**


	19. Now you know

….

Eighteen

Sesshomaru had had sleepless nights before but then it was just because his demon wouldn't settle it seemed time just passed. Tonight it crept by slowly, almost feeling as though it halted completely when her fever spiked again. He had Jaken get the healer, they had a few of them men and women just in case he wouldn't have any men looking over her he supposed that was ridiculous but it didn't matter the woman was in quickly he was already sitting back and out of her way. She was a different one than before but a long term employee he knew her well enough. She looked over her before nodding.

"What?" Naraku started he was a little tired but hardly so.

"She is alright, you see while these germs must be in a wound, drink consumed quickly or passed through sex there is something else about it's change."

"Get on with it."

She shook her head, though there was a light smile on her aging face she was a much larger imp and Jaken was rather fond of her, Imoga she was called.

"This is more like an infection which seems even worse because it should have broken already and she should be recovering fine. However, that means it was done faster than it appeared, as her body used the rest of the blood first."

"Used it for what...?"

She reached to expose her side and undo the red bandages, there was a scar, but it was fairly light as if it had years to fade.

"She can turn blood into a healing agent..?"

She shook her head moving to clean the dried blood from the bandage off.

"No your blood together made that happen, she's just warm as mating season is getting closer and she's here with you."

"I don't understand."

"Can you really not tell Mi'lord? You have mated with her."

"No we did not."

"Oh yes you very well did, can you not sense a change in her presence, how you feel around her?"

"That doesn't mean anything, her aura has had an effect since we met her, it's harder to hide things from her because she always senses a few steps a head it seems." Naraku exclaimed, frustrated.

She tapped her chin.

"Well have you tasted her blood recently?"

"Only when we put our marks on her for safety." Sesshomaru said.

"And did you taste her blood?"

"No."

"Did your demon taste it for you?"

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as she nodded.

"That's that then, there are many demons, countless in fact that can no longer make a good temporary mark for basic traditions. However for those that are stronger like you two, it should have been noted that you didn't have to break skin for the mark to work a scratch would have been enough. Saliva and blood is oh so powerful, even at it's weakest."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course...father suggested it was possible she was a true mate I thought he was crazy...but if nothing changed how could she not be.."

She smiled a bit wider.

"That must be it, I saw her fight even sick she came back, then of course the stories of he fighting you so easily. I thought she was a special but to have two mates there's a demoness worth holding on to, I'm sure if you just take things slow she'll be fine with it but as you know a blood ritual is one thing but mates cannot be separated you'll always pine and she slept with you did she not. That should add to it."

He tried to think of what little history was passed down though most were sure no one had mates to find and all could pick their own. It was one thing to just find them with sex, after the exchange of blood casual wasn't really an option. Though now he felt guilty at the thought, she was promised freedom to walk away but he didn't really want her to.

She stood.

"See she sleeps evenly, she should cool down soon enough but she'll relax a lot more if you do." she bowed before moving to leave.

"Wait, don't let this out."

She glanced over.

"Really?"

"We can hide her scent no one needs to know, she still values her freedom we'll keep it."

She eyed him it was genuinely the most emotion she'd seen from him since he was much younger she bowed, a silent agreement before turning to leave.

It wasn't an ability exactly more like a perk between mates and many thought it wasn't possible anymore though he was taught about it.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, it wasn't some fairy tale it didn't mean that that was it and they were in love that came naturally when it was meant to come. But the pull was cemented and if possible even stronger.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now...?" Naraku said.

"What, disappointed?"

"Not in the least and that's the problem I know she's going to be angry I think I've had enough of people in my life that don't want me I won't put up with it with her." he stood and moved to take a walk.

Sesshomaru sighed touching her forehead feeling the fever go down as she shifted.

"He'll be back or I'll drag him kicking and screaming." she smiled slightly...or perhaps her demon.

…..

Kagome pushed herself up slowly feeling the heaviness in her chest fade, she coughed and rubbed her temples she looked around confused seeing that Sesshomaru finally seemed to have dozed off she turned as Naraku opened the door. He swallowed slightly looking at her. He really didn't want to run into another wall with someone who should care in some way but this was just about work.

Duties as an alpha, he didn't think it would ever be more.

It left him feeling a bit bitter.

"So you're awake...how are you feeling?"

She frowned feeling a bit different though not too much between the two he moved to sit down and gave her some water they kept near the futon.

"Fine...if a little confused, what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Kagura pushing me in the hole..."

"Right I should punish her, feel any different?"

"Should I?"

"Well I'll fill in the blanks then you tell me."

…..

Sesshomaru woke up slowly he looked at Kagome she was sitting in front of him her head on her knees they would know but who else really needed to. Naraku just sat near the door staring into space.

"Sleep okay?"

"I should be asking you that, everything alright?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess he told you."

She nodded.

"I..am sorry Kagome."

Naraku frowned but didn't say anything she shook her head as she demon prodded her head in her mind.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I should properly thank both of you for helping me."

"Wasn't like we couldn't the sense was there the exhange in blood just cemented it."

"Still."

He nodded.

"The healer that came I told her not to say anything so you can still have what you would have had with our original agreement."

She frowned.

"What about you?"

"We're fine to go back as we were..well I am I can't really speak for Naraku."

She wasn't sure what to think about it sure it wasn't like it was only them but it was a little more obvious for her now. She knew well enough why Naraku was frustrated and she didn't know how to approach it. Sure there was that feeling that she should just comfort her mate but this was all over the place one second this the next that...and then out of nowhere this, it was unbelievable. She didn't want to lead him on and really things could change she didn't have to have a pull they got along fine things could come but now she knew he wouldn't see it as much more than trying to please him.

Which he had no use for.

"Whatever works, I don't really care."

"That's not true."

"So? I'll believe it eventually."

She looked down.

"We can make the best of this like we planned to and whatever happens happens...I mean we can only go back and forth and fight over it. Which would be pointless since you can't take back this sort of thing, or we can continue taking it slow as we would have."

They looked at her surprised, things weren't awkward sure it was a lot to take suddenly, even by demon standards but then that was it. Mate, his demon seemed to chant it both did it was the same as it been expect now he registered a stronger bit of jealousy, desires were slowly growing as it was.

"We thought you might be more worked up." Sesshomaru said lowly...that was something that had changed it seemed to have done so even more as he waited for her to wake.

She could already sense everything as it was with limited chance for him to hide, now it was pointless.

"What like you did it on purpose..?"

"Well I suppose, since we met it seems we've gone through so many steps already next you'll be pregnant...Wait are you?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"No I'm not hiding a pregnancy from you."

Truth be told she was at least worked up a little as the servant came to bring breakfast, but she couldn't focus on that. She wanted them to be soothed, simple as that her this was partly the reality of something that technically wasn't that bad that they couldn't do anything about and mostly the fact that they were alphas. A beta or omega probably couldn't handle so much excitement granted some time passed between first meeting and such it didn't change anything it was quick and things would settle eventually though they were already mated and the season was coming.

She really could end up pregnant if she stayed around them.

Not that she wanted to leave and that didn't bother her, her demon adapted it was a surprise...a lot to take in but it wasn't unpleasant. There was a sense of security that started to rise she guessed some time alone would help even more but for now.

She was really just glad for peace, she looked at Naraku thinking she wanted to keep it that way.

He sighed but nodded slowly they had to start somewhere and this connection that was now clear was pulsing it wasn't just a guess. It was no longer this feels right just because but this feels right because I know why.

She turned to Sesshomaru who nodded, there was no telling where it was really going to end but it was just as well they were comfortable around one another because they were really stuck now even if she chose to walk away she'd always want to at least see them.

…..

 **(Yeah I went there alright...:D)**


	20. A small trip

…..

Nineteen

Kagome sighed as her mother seemed unmoving on the issue but she didn't care she knew it wasn't intentional and planned to go get her. She could send her siblings but she wanted to see more of what was around them she couldn't just sit and wait for another party.

She would go get her personally and Karan knew to follow her orders Shizu would be fine beside her. Though Toran was going as a guard which mean Jaken was coming Kagome didn't like the idea of Kagura coming she knew from looking at her this time that she had touched Naraku before. Her demon was ready to rip her apart and show who the better female was. No she wasn't angry with Naraku over what happened before they even knew one another existed but she was dying to show why it didn't need to happen again.

He felt her mood for a moment and it did bring him some peace, knowing she was jealous he only brought her because he knew if he left her she might go get his father.

Kagome knew well enough but her demon wasn't settling.

Fair enough for her alpha ways Kagura almost sat next to Naraku who only got in first as their mate was meant to sit between them but Kagome shook her head.

"Not a chance you sit with Toran and Jaken."

"I don't need to be instructed, and I'm fine right here."

"Okay how about move or I'll break your fucking face." she hissed grabbing her by the neck to shove her in the seat, Naraku resisted the urge to laugh as Toran covered her mouth grinning. It wasn't solely a pride thing Kagome wasn't an omega bitch after all.

She sat down and Sesshomaru dropped next to her as Naraku absently patted her thigh, Inutaisho watched them as they waved them off.

"There is something else there right?" Izayoi asked.

"Definitely."

Abi smirked, it didn't matter what was different her daughter was back to normal showing she wasn't go be looked down on. It was almost a good thing she had gotten sick, though Abi couldn't bring herself to just soften up and say she'd been worried and was happy to see her girl okay. She had a feeling she didn't need to, Kagome knew she convinced herself.

To many her senses weren't as strong as they were with them...her mates so she didn't always know but Abi let her usual ways slip just enough that it was clear.

That would do.

…..

Kagome sighed the few demons willing to attack were easily cut down things were peaceful which left her time to think. Looking between them things just felt normal one adjusted and without the fear of blood bourne illnesses or other worries the only thought was how things would get to be eventually.

She guessed...well she knew now of course it was more than the just the chance she could walk away that made it easy to agree to the original terms. Things were already like they were mated and there was more to the life long commitment than sex. You didn't get to divorce from a mate, though there were pairs before it started to fade that didn't like eachother that were mated...and for them the sex was just better.

She crossed her legs listening to the demon they hired to lead the massive purple demon horse... hum, Toran watched them with an odd expression on her face. When Kagome noticed it she smirked, she stuck her tongue out they weren't bothering to announce anything just yet it was something for them to get used to but she had a feeling her friend was very well aware of what had changed.

Especially as Naraku left his hand where it was, not that she minded she thought about it...what her mother warned without even knowing what was between them. She knew she should sleep with him, even the score though they couldn't see his arm Sesshomaru had it around her back.

He couldn't say he didn't understand why he felt the need to. She agreed it was fine basically it would work as they got to know one another surely he should be able to touch her casually too. He was right though the idea of two mates could be hard to handle with some demons but Naraku was his friend. His real friend not just an ally and in truth he simply didn't feel threatened by him.

He was jealous but he didn't have a rush to correct it part of him, deep down, was glad for that no demon wanted to live paranoid for the rest of their days.

He closed his eyes absently he said he'd take her around he didn't think it would come like this but it would do. He was almost glad it was so peaceful, Jaken eyed him curiously after so many years of service while he wasn't as much of an expert as he thought he was he had been on the receiving end of so many heated looks or false calms that he could tell this was different. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, obviously it was going to be remembered how easily she could have died before displaying her power even sick surely she was suitable for his Lord still there was the fact that Naraku wasn't going anywhere.

Sesshomaru easily tied him up or just plain avoided him when sneaking off to play growing up he hadn't truly seen how close they were. He realized he respected the other but he never thought it was as much as this it was definitely respect that kept things quiet.

It was even kind of nice to the moody imp.

Kagura grit her teeth but was at least smart enough to stay silent she looked at Naraku she didn't understand why someone he was just marrying was important.

"I don't get it why use this time to get this woman she could have killed you."

Kagome frowned as Toran gave the other a heated glare.

"It was an accident and she's my friend she has a place beside me, I was meant to look around anyways."

"Let's not let this happen again." Sesshomaru said lowly.

"It won't, don't worry."

"As I said I don't worry."

"Sure whatever you say."

Jaken was amazed to see the light smirk from his Lord she really was suitable anyone else he would have snapped at for arguing.

As the horse stopped Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Why have we stopped?" Naraku called, the demon jumped.

"I'm sorry mi'lord this horse is unwell...usually we take them and get herbs on the way, Jinenji has a garden near by and he knows where to go. Just a moment."

"It's okay we can go better make him... it'll be no if he collapses on the way there because it was ignored." Kagome said.

The horse snorted, the demon bowed his head leading them down the way, there was a lot of open space they could easily see the tall demon making his way outside. He noticed them easily enough he moved as his mother pushed by to look over.

She sighed.

"Again with this horse, why don't you take better care of your horses?" she snapped at the demon.

"We share horses with a distant ally...he was fine before."

"That doesn't explain why he's always brought here."

"It's alright mother, at least he's doing better than he was last time, just a minute I'll get the mix for you." Jinenji said.

Kagome watched them as she patted his back as he turned she cocked her head.

"You girl..."

"Hey watch how you address my Lady woman!" Toran hissed.

She sighed and shook her head sensing Sesshomaru and Naraku were much more on her side.

"It's fine relax it was enough that we didn't get out of the carriage...what is it ma'am?"

Toran huffed but crossed her arms, she grinned, though she wasn't actually offended they kept free space just for these quick pick ups. It wasn't always safe to stop too long they got right to work and it kept them well taken care of.

"Nice to know you rich types have some that show a little respect to your elders, I was just thinking you look familiar, like this boy I know, the eyes are similar."

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought, his demon did not approve of comparing their beautiful mate to a boy but Kagome smiled.

"Souta has been here?"

She nodded.

"That's the one, I knew my eyesight hadn't gone yet, he brought some herbs for us to cross with what we had made the medicine more effective." she turned as Kagome's smile widen that was just like him he'd always been bright for his age.

"Son this is little Souta's sister."

He came out to feed the horse the dark mix before returning to the side, it might have seemed strange they didn't acknowledge the others but then his mother didn't care for it. They treated all their customers to say.

"I thought you looked familiar, nice to meet you, if you have time to come back I can prepare a larger dose for later."

She smiled as she nodded her head.

"You too, and thanks."

He nodded as they started to move with another customer coming they were pulled away she hoped she'd get to see him.

…

Naraku sighed as they had to settle for the night there were a few demons to take care of but the enemies had really been pushed further than it appeared. It was a good time be here for a more casual stay. He looked over at Kagome as she spoke to Toran turning as Kagura leaned next to the tree beside him.

"What?"

"Why are we here like this sir?"

"If you were paying attention you'd know."

She sighed.

"Why are you acting so strange, you wouldn't have cared about this before and remember she killed my friend and doesn't even care."

"Did you expect she would be broken up about a woman she didn't know that wanted her dead. You've spent too much time among humans if you don't understand that."

"...Is that why you like her? Her status and what she thinks is best?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"I'm your right hand of course I am."

"And here I thought you completely favored Sesshomaru." she frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Get over yourself Kagura nobody wants you and it's obvious why someone like me would want someone like her, we fit but she doesn't need me to be at the top." he moved to her side, Kagome smiled at him slightly Kagura's frown deepened jumping only when she glared at her just slightly.

She'd better keep her distance.

….


	21. Reunited

**(RedDestiny92:**

 **Veraozao: :D.**

 **More AU)**

….

Twenty

A couple days later when they reached the outpost where Shunran was supposed to be Kagome sent Toran to get out and go find her as she moved to stretch. Kagura looked around the plain wood village it had a slight barrier for safety, it really blocked out scent made for a quick hiding spot a place to recover in the middle of a fight. She looked up just as they heard someone calling for her he was a bit younger though much taller he was already a fine young man but that didn't change their relationship as he ran to hug him.

"Souta, I'm so glad to see you!"

He grinned at her, while the phones they used were charmed there was a point where there just wasn't enough signal. Which meant mostly letters, no video chat or phone calls he really missed her for the longest she was all he had. He was somewhat closer with their mother than she was but that was only because she mostly checked in to see how he was doing. He didn't have to meet her standards at least at the moment, he still kept up with lessons that would matter to humans so he didn't stand out when he was able to visit though he was as good a demon Lord in training as he could be.

"Sis I missed you so much...mother sent me a whole bunch of letters I couldn't leave yet but I looked forward to the different messengers."

"I missed you too...exactly how far has she gone with her letters?"

He pointed at them.

"I know who they are she told me you were coming to get Shunran so I waited...nice to meet you...brother Sesshomaru...brother Naraku."

She nudged him.

"Oh right.." he bowed respectfully.

She smirked as they greeted him, it was more than typical respect but the fact that they were older alphas and paired to his sister. Like Inuyasha he wasn't truly an alpha so much as he was groomed for more of position. Though he also was no beta they were just equal enough it wasn't his place to say anything on what happened in her life but he was worried about her all the same. He'd heard about them but it wasn't like they visited he barely saw Inutaisho and he was normally here.

"Your sister told me you'd have a role here while she kept to the home realm are you prepared for it?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well father thinks I am but there is always more to learn, more to work on."

Sesshomaru smirked just slightly.

"If you think that way then I'd say you were taking pride in what you do is one thing but getting cocky causes problems for everyone."

Souta smiled at him.

"You know...you sound like our father."

"Ugh don't say that I do have to marry him you know." Kagome said.

Souta covered his mouth, eyes wide.

"So it's true girls do really marry their fathers."

She huffed and punched him in the arm as he laughed at her when she grabbed him around the neck to steady him for a noogie he only laughed harder.

"Okay okay I give I give I'm just kidding, hey take good care of my sister, she always takes on more than she should."

"It's my role." she said stubbornly.

"So manage it better so no one has to worry about you."

"No one worries about me."

"They do so!"

"And just who is 'they'?"

"All the people that care about all the things." Kagome laughed lightly shaking her head as she released him.

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, Naraku watched them amused by their relationship he remembered his childhood with Sesshomaru. He learned to be stubborn with his normal duties the more training he had. It helped to keep one busy he would say, and it didn't matter who was concerned he tried to go further. It worked out for him but then just because a demon could take more than a human didn't mean they didn't have limits.

"Father also said he wanted to see you before you left."

"Is he coming here? Or did he want me travel with you?"

"He can get here but he's not too far..I just didn't tell him I'd see you today you know how protective he gets of you."

Kagome shook her head.

"Yeah yeah, is it alright if I go see him?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You don't even have to ask..."

"Mi'lady! I'm so sorry!"

She jumped as Shunran threw herself in her arms she smiled as she patted her back.

"It's okay, relax I'm fine as you can see."

She sobbed, Souta shook his head but he was glad that Kagome was stronger still he really hoped she would be more open to training now that she messed up. He just understood it wasn't her fault it was an unfortunate accident.

She bowed to Sesshomaru and Naraku as Toran came to greet him properly.

"I'm so sorry lords..."

"If Kagome can forgive you we can, just don't let it happen again or you'll regret it." Naraku said firmly.

Kagome sighed but knew she wasn't going to convince him to be any nicer all things considered, she really hoped her father would be as welcoming as her brother was.

…...

 **(Yes it's a filler chapter had to get through it.)**


	22. Father and Naraku's turn

…...

Twenty-one

While Kai lived in many places like this rather than a castle he had a fairly basic home just because he often kept to a large cave. Inutaisho cared more to have the luxury for his family when he could get away from war he just wanted things a certain way. Especially when his precious Izayoi was alone save for her guards. It was a short way up they didn't even bother to stop for the night, as soon as they broke through the barrier a massive man was running out, he was handsome, though as wide and tall as Jinenji he had pulled his dark hair back and was currently dressed in damaged armor though he was all muscle he tried to make sure his troops had better first.

He yanked them off the carriage in greeting...always the more cuddly of their parents.

Sesshomaru was surprised by the show of affection as he set them down.

"Ah my dear children together again."

Kagome smiled at him as Souta grinned.

"Hello father...I see things have been hard.."

"What...oh this? Please I could fight naked if I had to you know that." he said not bothered by the damages.

"If you say so."

He looked up and frowned as Sesshomaru and Naraku came forward he cracked his knuckles.

"So you are the bastards corrupting my princess."

Kagome pushed at his chest as he hissed.

"Father stop it, and be nice."

"I don't feel like it, Sesshomaru, Naraku what are you intentions with my daughter?" he demanded pushing past her to to look down at them. They glanced at one another but didn't back down or lower their heads.

He let out a laugh, the hearty sound seemed to echo a bit disturbing birds and attracting the guards that were meant to be resting.

"Well good that Inutaisho and Takemaru didn't raise a pair of bitches...I'll give my blessing for now and look to see if you really earn it. Come along Kagome Souta we have to catch up while we have this time."

Sesshomaru stomped on Jaken before he said anything, as he nodded respectfully with Naraku before he led his children down to his chosen place instructing a guard to show them which hut they could use. One of the cats came over to take them, it may not have been obvious but he looked at Shunran to her his gaze was terrifying. Just like Abi could write Souta she wrote her husband and while he let Kagome choose how to deal with her personal guards his threat was silent.

She wouldn't see him coming if she fucked up again.

Toran looked at her as she shivered, Souta's guards were mostly demons more suited to this area granted he gave them the slip when he wanted to. He liked what freedom he could get before he would have to lead, he knew his father wanted to retire on one front even with the different plans from here to the world they shared with humans there were other duties than just fighting here. Just like Izayoi assisted Inutaisho with those one day it would on Souta to meet with the other leaders.

His father taught him to relax the best way to handle things, cracking under the pressure simply wasn't going to work.

He was still going to be here if Souta needed anything but he could do it his father trusted that.

…..

Much later before dawn Kagura left the hut after tossing and turning most of the night she couldn't really settle. She looked for them but was mostly alone she stepped on Jaken on her way out he groaned but used to the abuse he didn't respond too much or maybe he did she really didn't care. She saw Sesshomaru sitting near the steps while Naraku was resting against the railing.

"Did something happen?"

"No, so you might as well go to bed." Sesshomaru said.

She huffed.

"But mi'lord."

"Kagura you have no place with us there are no demons roaming around we have to kill so make the most of it." Naraku said firmly.

That is beyond the barrier there were a few, some cocky little bastards hissing as if their thin forms could threaten anyone.

"I don't understand...if you just explain something to me I'll leave."

"I don't have to honor your request."

"Why Kagome? For either of you?"

She flinched stepping back instinctively as they turned to look at her.

"That's Lady to you and you won't forget it again." Sesshomaru snapped.

"I just mean, you could be with anyone."

"I get that you don't like her because her worth is so beyond yours but the answer is clear we wanted the same thing and it could be shared. So no reason not to go for it, if you wish to quit now feel free to leave but there is nothing else to talk about."

She grit her teeth though currently she was quiet, Naraku rolled his eyes he figured her father didn't want her sleeping with them while they were here but it didn't put him at ease. He looked down mood following his demon wanted to find their mate. Sesshomaru was having as much of an issue, though it didn't frustrate him he should feel that way if it was anything worth holding onto. He knew some demons that weren't as civilized didn't have such a strong pull to a mate...at least in the past they could stand being in the same town and living without them.

This pull would be alien to many, he wondered how he was going to put up with this when they went back and he couldn't just join her whenever he wanted. He frowned then no he couldn't see any reason he wouldn't see her he sighed maybe if they met here without the connection things would be simpler, he shook his head as he stood.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Right.." Naraku started as he went past him even if she was fine on her own one of them should stay.

He watched him walk out disappearing between the trees, Kagura looked down before untying her kimono.

"Mi'lord?"

"What now?"

He only glanced over and frowned.

"You don't want to talk, fine I'll please you then."

"Why because Sesshomaru doesn't want you?"

She grit her teeth as he straightened.

"Kagome."

She shoved Kagura out of the way he could tell something changed about her immediately it wasn't a bad thing though...just that the season had come early. She looked over her shoulder at Kagura.

"You're a little too flat to try tempting away what's mine." she smirked pushing him inside.

He supposed he could thank Kagura for that no doubt her demon sensed something was up and came to deal with the issue. She was just fine for a quick slide through the sheets but she didn't have anything worth holding on to. He didn't have to have Kagome to know that but it was so much more obvious next to her.

Just what he needed it to be.

Closed behind the door she leaned up to kiss him and that was it, kind of hard to be mindful that her father was in walking distance of the futon.

…..


	23. From the beast and it's nearly time

**(RedDestiny92:**

 **{Temporary use here})**

…...

Twenty-two

When Kagome woke up she shivered until she felt a cool hand against her skin, she turned to snuggle further into Naraku's hold. He chuckled as she rocked against him he didn't sleep long and his demon was perfectly sated and mostly harmless...so it didn't really matter. He knew Sesshomaru was back but he didn't come in the room. He supposed it was more freedom he would have sensed Kagome but then he'd had her first and alone fair is fair isn't it.

"I'd warn you against that Kagome."

She yawned.

"Naraku..." she blushed sighing.

"...I was so out of it..I've never been allowed out during the season...I didn't think I would lose it completely."

He laughed then resting his head on his raised fist.

"Well...it should get easier once this pasts." she squeezed her thighs together in annoyance, though it wasn't like she forgot what they did she moved to sit up.

She sighed grabbing for her kimono before absently kissing his cheek it was somewhat different from when she slept with Sesshomaru. It couldn't be said enough that demons were both separate and not it could almost be considered a sentient conscience they weren't ruled by it. It was funny though some would say demons didn't have one, and in a way some didn't. Some just thought differently than the humans they considered uptight.

When she first changed she used to be confused by the idea until Toran sat with her and gave her a simple idea. They were just kids getting ready to have dinner and she asked if she wanted steak, it wasn't that her demon wanted something else but it wasn't just 'I want this' but approval that a guard offered something acceptable. Toran swore that was her alpha nature at work but it didn't matter she was just glad she actualy helped. This was normal for her she couldn't imagine being kept away from most demons with only lessons for company most the time.

It was just another reason why Sesshomaru and Naraku were at ease with this they were used to demon ways and senses. Even without her being a mate they had one to remind them why they should take what they could get.

He let her go as she dressed really looking forward to just being with her once things were settled, she passed one of the doors just as it opened Sesshomaru came out. He felt the need to pull her against him though as she greeted him the same he leaned against the door way.

"Not jealous are you?"

"No I'll have my time with you I thought you might actually leave without speaking to me."

She smiled at him.

"Well that wouldn't be fair."

 **{Damn straight..}**

She blinked her gaze narrowing a bit as she looked at him.

"What?"

"Your demon..."

He sighed.

"I know he's speaking out a bit more I thought you could hear him."

"Not till now just feelings.."

 **{No need to be alarmed...it's just the season, demons let go in this time, though we do not start for a little bit more it's enough for you to be like this.}**

The deep voice had a haunting accent and echoed in her head a bit, Sesshomaru relaxed a bit his could speak a little clearer than he could. Who was he kidding he could barely use his emotions properly he couldn't even claim he was afraid to express them his mother insisted that it was best to not display them at all he had a use of his demon at least for that.

She rubbed the back of her head just thinking what would happen now when it was their turn to be like this.

 **{Don't fret...you'll be well taken care of mate.}**

She blushed as she rubbed her hands together nervously knowing just what he meant.

…..

Before Naraku even left Kagome found her father, he smirked as she shifted to rearrange herself, he had noticed she left.

"Had to go be with your mates did you?"

"Yeah...I..how did you?"

He chuckled.

"You had the look in your eye before you slipped out."

"A look?"

"I was going to go for a walk and when you looked up there was a purple glow it was brief but I knew what it meant. Your demon thought to assure me they were nothing to worry about, it's been some time since we've had actual mates but your great-grandfather taught me about them he told me the first time he saw that look."

"When was that?" she asked.

"When my father met my mother, before then our family hadn't had one in generations while it seemed to have stopped entirely for most demons around us. It does put me at ease to know you'll be handled properly. Your mother said she was already planning for the wedding I was fine knowing at least that way I can take time from the battlefield to be there. Though I was concerned, now this is much more assuring."

She smiled then.

"So it's now?"

"Well when we get back, they were preparing after you left sight so we will follow you." It was difficult to travel with people but possible enough.

She nodded, she wasn't going to question him she knew her father the way he was he wouldn't leave here if he wasn't able. He grinned.

"Things really are calm right now, don't worry." he said knowing from her expression what could be on her mind. She nodded, she guessed she was as prepared as she was going to be she wondered what her mother had chosen for her to wear.

"Father...I heard Sesshomaru's beast...he said it wasn't time yet for the season but I seem to have entered it first...why?"

He chuckled.

"I thought that might happen with that other woman in the group."

"I don't need to be jealous of Kagura." she said frowning.

"It's not simple jealousy it is how a female cat claims her territory, I wasn't sure if you followed your mother's people or mine. Now I know many females through history even without a mate marked their place. Let the competition come...when demons couldn't be bothered to react it was a good sign to leave it at sex or cut all ties. Don't worry about that it's normal."

He patted her head as he would have when she was a kid.

She smiled a bit wider.

"If you say so."

"Now it is time to prepare, go get your mates we'll be traveling soon."

…..


	24. To be married

**(RedDestiny92: I went back and forth on whether I wanted to make up a wedding scene or not...instead got this.)**

….

Twenty-three

As soon as they arrived Kagome was ushered out of the carriage and Sesshomaru was taken in the opposite direction. Naraku followed the guards in he was just waiting for the wedding to be done and over with the sooner they had their wedding night the better. He definitely didn't want to be interuppted when they joined so he was going to ignore his demon's complaints and give him space. This time, he wondered about the time to come, they had it easier being friends but then they still never got too close to anyone else before.

He was sure they could keep it how it needed to be otherwise he could say Kagome would cut both of them off. She was no delicate rose to be fought over after all. Kai jumped off his horse to greet his wife she sighed as he released her they hadn't had much time together and normally that didn't matter but they were feeling the upcoming season too age didn't save you from the time.

"Looking forward to the wedding dearest?"

"I suppose, I'm more concerned on the after it's not just for Kagome what comes after?" she said lowly hands against his chest, he smirked slightly.

"Well yes we should take advantage of this peace in war ourselves, why don't you return with me after?"

She grinned and nodded, she never did have to soften up much there was a time when he simply knew what she wanted but it worked for them.

"Now I have something to look forward to, our daughter is making a good decision for the family but I don't think she really cares. So this is just a means to an end."

He chuckled having a feeling she had no idea about their relationship, though he'd leave it to Kagome to tell her.

"Yes I suppose so, come let's make the most of it anyways it's not everyday you can have joyful celebrations in war...well that's not really a common as it is."

She walked in with him Inutaisho met them in the dining room, he wasn't truly surprised when Kai settled for a simple handshake.

"We can keep things friendly for our children now can't we?"

"I expected you to jump for the attack."

He laughed as he shook his hand.

"Maybe later."

He smirked as Izayoi joined him.

"Looking forward to it old man."

"You're one to talk pooch."

Izayoi smiled they shouldn't have so much bad blood being on the same side as it is she hoped this really meant they could squash the rest of it as she nodded to Abi as she did to her.

It wasn't as awkward as Inutaisho thought it might have been but now they have more important things to look forward to.

…..

Sesshomaru sighed as his hair was tugged once again, like the idiot had never done hair before, he could have been done an hour ago. He absently stroked his mokomoko absently as he thought of Kagome hoping she wasn't left alone long. His demon growled knowing she responded a bit earlier she shouldn't be alone at all but agreed to this and the sooner it was done the better. He adjusted his black obi, he supposed he could say nerves were setting in. He even wondered if the black hakama he wore with his usual colors dyed in was good enough though it suited him.

"You're bold to come in here you already crossed Kagome once and lost your supposed friend."

"I just wanted to speak to you, and I'm still an ally your father isn't going to send me out over a challenge gone wrong."

He knew she was lying, after all Abi was here she didn't care for her though she'd be fine if her daughter tore into her. In fact it was probably a good thing she was here just for that.

"Make it quick."

"I was thinking...the news has hit my servants, this double marriage."

"Try and cause issues and you're dead, you know how quickly we could cut you out of this war."

She shook her head.

"Oh please, I come in peace...I'd like to offer my services as a surrogate."

"Excuse me?"

"I could be a valuable mistress."

"Not to me."

He shrugged the demon off behind him moving to finish his hair telling her to show Kaguya out, she gave the woman a look before bowing and turning to leave. Kaguya glared at him before following her she wasn't swayed so easily. If direct wasn't going to work she'd have to think of another way to get what she wanted. He shifted he was barefoot though the fabric was nicely decorated with birds and vines and a bit of white fade it was light. Normal for the dogs, in the past a ceremony might have ended with a spar leaving a need for something airy to fight in. Though he wasn't sure if they were expecting that, if it would be fair with her distracted.

He stopped feeling her wrap her arms around her waist.

Kagome would hear none of this not seeing the bride business, and had Toran bring her, he smirked slightly hearing a slight noise from her demon. She didn't moved in his sight he saw her golden bracelets resting on her wrists and felt the hilt of her sword against his side.

"Now we should be preparing for ceremony."

"The servants keep going back and forth though..."

"On what?"

"If we have to fight or not, and some of the orders didn't get in yet..what am I expected to do, just sit around for another hour? Can't we make the most of it?"

"You sensed Kaguya was in here didn't you?"

"Sure, that wench showing up that's not proper of civilized demons, should she choose to lower herself then she is no equal to you."

He heard the difference in her tone but unlike when she heard his demon speaking at the same time, only hers spoke now, he was used to hearing them.

He chuckled.

"She's the only one that doesn't get that."

He only pulled her hands free to turn to face her he stared at her, Abi had pulled her hair back into a tight bun leaving a ponytail out the center. She wore darker make up some marks she would have if she were a dog demoness, the cozy split kimono chosen was nothing traditional to a human Japanese bride because of the spar match, that was to be expected. Though the pretty white and green silks looked amazing on her she looked every bit his wife

She huffed as the glow from her eyes faded.

"...H.."

"I think I went and offended your demon...you look beautiful Kagome." he said kissing her hand.

She blushed then she wasn't sure if it was more her or her demon poking out.

"Thank you, you look handsome like that it's almost a shame I won't get to see you like this more often."

He smirked.

"Well we'll visit."

She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I can't do this...checking in and out I'm used to more control."

"It's just a little off because this is the first time you're around...us during this, you can get under control but only if you keep a cool head."

She frowned but nodded feeling she was losing it again.

"I'm not supposed to be here yet am I?"

"Not technically, but we'll make the most of it I hear we're still waiting on a few decorations."

He leaned to kiss her really not caring for her make up, though she didn't care for it, and it wasn't the superstition that seeing the bride before hand was bad luck. Though this, just in case they couldn't keep their desires in check..who wanted to get the couple ready twice..?

Guess they'd have to suck it up.

…..


	25. A shift in things

**(RedDestiny92: So I see the views going up and it makes me happy to know that while there are new readers that by the system a lot of you are returning. So whichever group you're in thanks for sticking around I know I know it's kind of odd but whatever I have more planned for the story it's not quite over.)**

…...

Twenty-four

Though they weren't waiting long for everything to be decorated Inutaisho was laughing as the servants were sent back by his ex to re-dress the bride and groom to be.

The ceremony itself didn't last long, an exchange of blood...though hardly needed, was the end rather than a kiss. Abi watched her dance with Souta during one of the dances, siblings were often included when they were in the opposite the neither family had a specific dance for two brothers. Usually there was time for more sparring matches. Making the all day celebration much more fun for the demons that were the guests.

Inuyasha had mostly kept to himself though Kikyo was there keep him out of trouble...really the only reason she was there. Inutaisho ordered Sango and Miroku to pay attention to Sesshomaru and Kagome's needs. Abi had already told her husband about her plans and he knew she wanted to help and his pride wasn't in the way he knew his troops needed more.

For now though the war wasn't directly on the mind, they were of course prepared should it get crashed no one completely let their guard down when things were easy.

Abi brought a camera but for the time Inutaisho made sure he got a painting of the two to add to the wall.

Though demons could finish work much more quickly that was part of the reason why there were so many activities to keep the guests busy. Many were coming to show their support Kagome felt a little over whelmed she really hated the mood her demon had her in. There were plenty of women around but not one of them bothered her, it was only the bitches she couldn't monitor that weren't trustworthy enough that got to her. She didn't know what Kaguya or Kagura were up to but she wasn't sure if it was better to have them to monitor or if they should be much further away.

She looked up as Sesshomaru rested his hands on her hips, it had been a long day and really it wasn't truly over. He didn't speak as he ran his tongue over her neck, she sensed his demon was pulling the reigns, it was midnight, the season was starting.

It wasn't completely hard to imagine being sated was good enough for a couple days.

She turned in his arms.

"No need to torture yourself, foreplay is for later."

He growled showing his fangs with a smirk.

They could jump from the balcony to get back to the room, even if someone noticed them their obligation for the night was over.

…...

The next afternoon Kagome shivered lowly waking up to Sesshomaru nuzzling her neck, she opened her eyes and saw the red glow to his. She scoffed.

"...Is that a good morning..?"

 **{Of course..sorry to wake you though mate you were too far away.}**

She stared at him though she smiled as she shifted looking at him hair a mess as the strands fell over him her gaze shifted down the blanket covered only so much by his waist. Demon male model she shook her head.

"It's okay I have to get used to sleeping with someone."

He smirked picking up a strand of her hair as he kissed it.

 **{Well I'm here to help..}**

"You're...so different from Sesshomaru it's strange."

He made a noise.

 **{I wouldn't be if he didn't allow mother's teachings to cloud his mind, Naraku has always been better at...emotions than he is. He can live through me.}**

Kagome moved to sit on her knees, brushing her hair back really not that put off by her own nudity, something he could appreciate. He shifted to kiss her she couldn't very well have herself getting used to that..that was where the demon was different sure it was who one could be but when they couldn't well the demon had nothing to hide and wasn't to be swayed by an emotionless parent.

He had her laying back again as he deepened the kiss this was better with mates and emotions but he didn't have to force himself to get it right. Kagome could keep things simple, though for a moment there was a thought in her mind. One a mate or loved one would feel, she didn't feel the same vibe she would get from someone who was genuinely afraid of their own emotions. He really did just need another hand to handle them properly. At this rate...she could hope she'd be the one to do it, to really help.

At the moment that would wait, a certain part of him poking her made that clear she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

…..

Naraku was surprised when he noticed Kagome coming through the garden toward him he was more than fine..if he could say so to stay out of the way for now. Though it was hardly his character, he didn't think he'd see her till it was time to go back to the more modern time and they had their own ceremony.

She sensed he was feeling a little lonely and while Sesshomaru had time to talk to his father she made her way to his side. He accepted the hug.

"Out of hiding already?" his demon was on edge already.

"For now, Sesshomaru said I needed a break, god if it's like that with you I'm going to need a wheelchair this season."

He laughed.

"Well, I'm fine at the moment though soon we'll see for sure." he said lowly.

She smirked.

"Looking forward to it...why don't we have lunch together..?"

"Sure."

…...


End file.
